Outcast Town
by I Lost My Buh-Lance
Summary: On a lonely highway, 2D, Noodle, and Murdoc get lost,and stumble upon a lonely-looking town in the distance. And what seems like a ghost-town, is actually a portal to another realm, and 2D is captured by one of it's evil critters.  FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The scarecrow

'**Twas a long, time ago. A land of odd creatures and people, a place that could only exist in dreams. However, this place is as real as the air around you. A town with people living like you and me, in a world full of peace and love. Isolated from us, they lived in peace and harmony, unknown to us, and at the same time, we were unknown to them. This town is known as**_** "Outcast Town".**_** Outcast Town is a town full of exotic people and animals, and even the streets are paved with strange items. They were gentle, and treated everything like it belonged to everyone. But one day, a day just like every other day, three popular people from our world, came and saw this exotic land. Their peace was disrupted, by these three aliens that came to their peaceful town of outcasts. And once a calamity ever so great, occurred when our two worlds, met by mistake…**

"Muds, do yeh' even know where we're goin'?" questioned 2D, on the long stretch of highway. They had just recently come back from a spectacular concert. At first, the drive seemed like a piece of cake. But now, it seemed it could like carrying a boulder up an icy mountain. Murdoc gripped the steering wheel tightly. They had been driving for several hours, and when they should've arrived at Kong Studios at 11:30 pm, it was now 1:36 am, and they looked like they were nowhere near home. In fact, signs of civilization were not even around. They left the city they were in about an hour back, but Murdoc might have taken a wrong turn, since the roads seemed unfamiliar. "Um…yea'…of _course_ I know where I'm goin' dullard! I ain't a bloody idiot like yeh'!" snarled the bassist, with his teeth gritted in frustration, knowing that he was clearly lost, and did not want anybody to tell him that. _Especially _2D. Noodle slowly got up from her seat in the back, and said in her gentle voice "Why don't you just ask for directions?" Now Murdoc tried his best to cool his temper. To 2D, surely he would have responded with a fist to the face. But to Noodle, he could only say so much. "Uh, luv', there is _no one_ ta' ask." He said, showing his un-hygienic teeth in a crooked smile. Russel, unfortuanly, got a rather bad case of the flu, and could not join them in the concert. So it was just Murdoc, 2D, and Noodle. However, even though Russel was not there, they did fairly well in playing without him. Things seemed like they couldn't get any worse on the road…until

"Wot!? Bah'! Are yeh' fuckin' kiddin' me!?" Hissed the bassist, slapping the steering with his palms in rage. It seemed that their geep was out of gas. The small needle was pointing to the ever-infuriating large E. The car stopped abruptly. Noodle slapped her forehead in frustration, and the singer groaned with disgust, and then pulled out his expensive cell phone. Murdoc's angry gaze slowly shifted towards the dialing 2D. Rudely and impolitely, Murdoc asked "Wot are yeh' doin?"

"I'm callin' a tow truck. We can't jus' sit 'ere all night yeh' know?" explained 2D, not looking up from the numbers he was punching, and then, he lifted the phone up to his ear, and then came the impatient waiting. That's when a loud beeping sound came. 2D arched his eyebrow, and stared at the little screen of the small item of technology. A small blinking sentence in small, black letters read _"No connection". _The singer's jaw dropped to his lap, and he held it up to Murdoc's face. Murdoc stared at it with a blank expression at first, and then, his face turned into an angry sneer. "Fo' teh' love a'…Grr!" and without saying more, he flung open the geep's door and stepped onto the road, and slammed it shut again. 2D and Noodle stared at each other for a second with raised eyebrows, and then both climbed out of the car themselves. Murdoc walked ahead of them, with his fists clenched and his shoulders raised. "'Ey,'ey M-Muds?" called 2D, walking with Noodle, "where are yeh' goin'?" Murdoc just kept walking, and with turning back, he responded "I'm goin' back to teh' city, dullard! I'm gonna make a call teh' tubby an' see if 'e can come pick us up." 2D, thinking this was a good idea, decided to join his satanic friend. But the singer was concerned for Noodle. So, without warning, he picked her up, and gently placed her on top of his neck. When he did, she sort of giggled like a little girl, being carried by her own big brother or father. The long was tough and long, and their seemed to be a chill in the air. Noodle slowly looked around with the towering man below her. In the tall grass however, she saw a type of figure, standing motionless and eerily, with their arms sticking out of their sides. This got Noodle excited. It could've been a person! "2D! Look over there!" she exclaimed, pointing to the figure in the darkness. 2D turned to see who the axe princess was referring to. He saw it as well. A dark figure, standing in the distant darkness. He gasped and called out "Muds! Muds! Look ova' there!"

Murdoc grumpily turned his head to see what the two were addressing to. "Wot!?" he barked out. They both didn't answer and pointed to the shadowy person. Murdoc's slowly widened, and his mouth slightly hung open.

**Twelve seconds later…**

The three were pushing tall blades of grass aside, in hopes of finding this strange figure, and see who it was. The edges of the grass scratched them all endlessly, but if they ever hoped to return home anytime soon, they would have to find something. After moments of moments of searching, Murdoc's head finally hit something. "Ow!" he cried out, and he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead furiously. He slowly looked up, and his eyes landed on something very scary! A pair of triangular glowing, yellow eyes, a glowing triangular nose, and a sharp-toothed grin were staring back at him! Even the mouth was glowing! The Satanist gasped and slowly began backing away. "Wot teh!? 'Ey! Noods! Dullard! Get ova' ere'!"

2D and Noodle both came rushing over, and gasped at the same sight Murdoc has seen. They both cried out, and 2D instantly reached into his pocket, and yanked out his phone again. The light from the screensaver shined on the face. It was a pumpkin. An extraordinarily large, pumpkin. A rather scary face was carved onto it. It had somewhat angry eyes and sharp teeth. It was a scarecrow. And a _big_ one as well! It was roughly about 7 feet in height, and it was relatively wide. So it looked almost like a monster. It had strange clothes added to it, like a black-and-white checkered shirt, old, ripped and dirty jeans, and its feet large bushels of hay. It just stood there, grinning evilly, and the wind blowing bits of its clothing and hay. The keyboardist kept shining his cell phone's light on the scarecrow's face. However, one odd feature about it was that one of its branch-like fingers seemed to be pointing! Pointing in a direction. He slowly moved the cell phone's light up and down, examining this strange scarecrow's appearance. No matter how much you stared at it…it seemed to be staring back. On top of its head, 2D caught a glimpse of something. "Wot was tha'?" he quietly whispered. He shined it on the dummy's head, and on it…was a sign…

A sign, written in crimson-colored, capital letters. At first, 2D had a hard time reading what it was. But as he steadied the light more carefully, the words came into view. He read it aloud.

"_O…Out... …Out…cast…Outcast…town…Outcast….Outcast…town?"_

…Outcast Town…

"'Outcast Town'? Wot teh' bloody 'ell's a 'Outcast Town'?" asked Murdoc impatiently. It was very odd for a sign to say that, especially since it did not make much sense. They were all puzzled by this strange scarecrow and its sign. But the sign wasn't very important. (For now, anyway) What _was_ important was that someone had built this scarecrow! And maybe they lived somewhere around this tall grass. "Yeh' know," began the singer, rubbing his chin lightly, "I wonder who built 'his scarecrow…" Murdoc snorted and crossed his arms. "Who cares about teh' damn scarecrow! Let's jus' find out where teh' bloody 'ell we are!" And after those words, a sudden, blistering cold wind gust blew the around like a tornado, and it ended up pointing to the tall grass' horizon, and they didn't notice it before, but there seemed to be a distant light! "Eh!?" Murdoc's eyes suddenly bulged out of their sockets! 2D and Noodle where the same way! The scarecrow was actually pointing towards somewhere with its branch finger! 2D and Noodle immediately decided to follow the scarecrow's strange guide, so they ran, pushing grass blades and all. But Murdoc, before chasing after them, took one final look at the scarecrow. The scarecrow stared at him with that sinister look on its face. Suddenly, it seemed to wink! Just like that! Its right eye actually winked! He could actually see the glowing light inside of it actually vanish momentarily because it winked! Murdoc's pupils shrunk and his mouth hung open with astonishment. But the scarecrow continued its stare after that. Then, shaking his head out of it, Murdoc whirled around and chased after 2D and Noodle. Where were they headed? To a small, ordinary town in the distant. Maybe…maybe not…

_A.N.: Yes, I've decided to bring this story back. Originally, both me and my friend were working on this. But (keep this a secret) after he wrote that song…well…That song was just awful! So, I'm working alone on this! Enjoy it!_


	2. This is Outcast Town!

_A.N__:OK, this next chapter is sort of like a musical. It's written like a move script, so you can imagine how the song is going and what the characters are doing. Please enjoy the song known as "This is Outcast Town" XD! (By the way, this song is sung to the tune of "This is Halloween")_

_(Lyrics are altered)_

**(Music starts)**

_The background is completely black, and the only sight is the scarecrow that 2D, Murdoc, and Noodle saw. It's just standing there creepily, and then a wind blows, making it look like it's pointing to somewhere…_

_The next scene is a weird looking entrance with odd statues around, and then a shadow pops in the statue_

**Shadow #1: **_Everyone of every age… (Lifts arm to reveal fingers resemble snakes)_

**Shadow #2: **_Wouldn't you like to see something strange? (Spikes burst out of body)_

**Two-headed shadow: **_Come with us and you will see, this, our town of outcasting (a creepy, old barren gate creeks open by itself)_

**Three winged-demons/creatures:** _This is Outcast Town! This is Outcast Town! (Winged creatures scatter)_

_(Shadows of all forms appear)_

**Shadows: **_Outcasts laugh in the dead of night! (Shadows laugh)_

**Three winged-demons/creatures: **_(shadows vanish and they reform) __this is Outcast Town! Something strange is going down! Outcast Town, where the odd creatures give out such frights!__(Begin flying towards a dark, scary tower) _**It's our town! Everybody scream! **

**In this town of oddities…**_ (Inside creepy tower)_

**Creature inside closet: I am the one hiding in the dark! A thousand teeth and eyes redder than blood!**

**Demon under stairs: Underneath my stairs, I crush brains! **_(Arm pops out and squishes brain)_** My skin is rotting and my eyes full of veins! **_(Creature pops out resembling dog/anteater with bulging eyes and rotting skin, and squishes another brain)_

_(Scene changes to a lonely, creepy room)_

**Outcast chorus: This is Outcast Town! This Outcast town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town!**

_(While the chorus is singing, four outcasts with batwings suddenly teleport into room)_

**Four outcasts: **_In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the Outcast's song!_

_(Outside and in the town)_

**Mayor of Outcast Town: **_in this town! Don't we love it now!? Everybody's waiting for the night's surprise!_

_(A strange creature, resembling a cat, is walking in a dark sewer)_

**Outcast chorus: We worship this old land, whether it is creature or man, someone's waiting for you to join the…**

**Creature with snakes coming out of their head: **_Outcasts!_

**Gargoyle: **_This is Outcast Town!_

**Creature with snakes coming out of their head: **_All alone..._

**Lizard man: **_and we're happy_

**Gargoyle: **_Startled yet!?_

_(Some old hags are flying around in the sky with witch brooms)_

**Both Hags: **_Well, we're just fine! Everyone praise this town, all of us will bow down, and we're all waiting for the night's surprise!_

_(Fly past a large walking tree, with glowing red pupils.)_

**Walking tree: **_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

_(Other trees behind it suddenly revive)_

**Other trees: **_in our town of oddities…_

_(Camera zooms in on walking tree's mouth and scene changes)_

**Demon with pop-out eyes: **_I am the one with the pop-out eyes! (eyes pop out) I eat mosquitoes and crickets and flies! (vanishes in puff of smoke)_

_(View of Outcast Town in a bird's eye view)_

**Hidden Creature #1:**_ We are the ones who hide in the night…_

**Hidden Creature #2:** _We are the ones who contain such a sight!_

_(Up on the moon)_

**Strange shadow on the moon: **_We are the__outcasts that reside in this old town, with angels and demons lurking up and down!_

**Outcast chorus:** _This is Outcast Town! This is Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town!_

**Outcast children: We may be strange outcasts, but we sure do get along fast!**

**Outcast parents: We're outcasts, but we're not mean, in our town of oddities.**

_(Residents slowly are marching around, and a large outcast comes hauling something large)_

**Mayor of Outcast Town: **_in this town! Don't we love it now!? Everybody's waiting for the night's surprise._

_(Denizens all gather round the large outcast, who is pulling a war-like chariot, containing a scarecrow dressed similar to the one at the gate)_

**Outcast chorus: **_Vernbannter, the strangest outcast, is the pride of this land!!_

_This is Outcast Town! Everybody scream!_

**Corpses on trees: **_Would you please make way for a very special guy!?_

**All: **_Vernbannter is king of the Outcasts! Everyone hail to the outcast king now!_

_(Scarecrow suddenly grabs torch from someone, and swallows it, setting his entire body on fire)_

_This is Outcast Town! This is Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast Town! Outcast town! Outcast Town!_

_(Scarecrow leaps into a fountain full of acid and then two small outcast children stand together around it)_

**Outcast children: **_In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the Outcast's song…_

_(Figure slowly begins rising out of the acid, and everyone continuously goes La, La, La, and repeating "Outcast Town" and end with a loud 'WEEEE!!!" at the end.)_

_A.N.: No comment._


	3. Are you new in town?

Finally, after minutes and minutes of plowing through tall grass and weeds, they stepped into clear area. Murdoc was the first one out. He grumbled swear words as he slapped himself clean, removing the smalls blades of grass still attached to his clothing. He heard 2D's heavy panting approach before he got out. The singer was bent over, with his hands on his kneecaps, with his tongue out and panting like a dog. Murdoc stormed over to him, and hissed in his ear, "Wot teh' 'ell is teh' matta' with yeh'!? We were only in 'here fo' three minutes!" Through heavy pants, 2D replied "yeah', but there wos a cricket' afta' me!" The Satanist lifted his head and slapped his forehead with stress and irritation, thinking of how someone came be afraid of something as small as a cricket. He heard some rustling occur to the right o f his body. He turned around, and saw Noodle staring at something hypnotically. The bassist arched his eyebrow, and turned to see at whatever she was staring at. And what hell upon Murdoc's eyes was very strange indeed.

A large, barren, fence stood in front of them. And right next to it, was the very same scarecrow they had seen minutes ago. Still with that evil Jack-o-lantern face, black and white checkered shirt, and strange branch-like fingers. Only this time, there was no sign on top of its head. Instead, the sign hung over the eerie fence. As last time, in thick, bold, crimson capitol letters, it read the words2D put a cease to his leaning and panting, stood up straight, squinted his eyes, and stared at the sign above. All three of them stood staring hypnotically at the devious-looking scarecrow and the entrance it guarded. The scarecrow's pumpkin head partially lit up the night. Its branchy finger was pointing towards the black, old gate. The axe princess tore her eyes away from the gate and haunting-looking dummy, and looked back at the grass field. She stood on her tiptoes as she gazed back. She could see the original scarecrow's evil, glowing grin still in the darkness of the night. It wasn't the same scarecrow. She looked back at the one in front of them. How could they look so identical? Nearly every single detail from the one in the field had the same exact features on this one. Only this seemed to have a more deranged look to its face rather than the other. That's when Murdoc's voice pierced the silence. "'ey," began Murdoc, rubbing his chin, "Let's get in 'ere an' see if we can phone lardo an' tell 'im tah' come pick us up!" For some odd reason, 2D felt nervous around this malicious-looking scarecrow. His teeth quietly chattered and his knees knocked together violently. He was not reluctant to agree with Murdoc's idea. "R-right," said 2D, and he turned towards Noodle, and he gently grasped her hand, "C'mon Noods. Let's go 'ome." Secretly, she had a bit of fear herself. Not because of the scarecrow however. What she feared, was this town. It's bizarre name and, by the looks of it, exotic silence was startling and a bit frightening. She cuddled herself closer to 2D and walked with him.

The bassist turned around and ordered "C'mon. Let' get in 'here already!" The three music makers all walked towards the fence, and squeezed their way in. However, a chill slithered down like snake towards the vocalist's spine. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched. And more importantly, being watched by something that isn't exactly supposed to have _eyesight. _Slowly, he looked up at the scarecrow with a scared look in his face. He wobbly walked along with Noodle, and his stomach did multiple flips and turns. That's when an odd sight occurred. The scarecrow _winked! _Its carved eye actually shut momentarily! A high-pitched yelp escaped from the keyboardist's mouth, and his eyes popped out in astonishment and fright. The Japanese teen turned to him, and instantly asked "2D! What's wrong!?" 2D, being shaken by this strange sight, turned to her with a deranged look on his face, and muttered "N-n-nothin' l-l-luv'…" Noodle gave 2D a "_look__"_ and kept walking forward. The singer cautiously looked back at the distant scarecrow. He could've sworn it had winked at him. There was something peculiar about that dummy. It didn't seem like it was just for scaring birds. Even its clothes were exotic! Its black and white checkered shirt, for some strange reason, had a very unusual look to it. It was almost as if the scarecrow had a soul behind that evil pumpkin-headed smile. Its sharp-toothed grin and evil eyes gave almost a personality. And it's pointing finger. Almost as if it were telling you where to go. Its smile was like a grim greeting…_or a warning…_

2D, Noodle, and Murdoc all walked around slowly and quietly. The path they were walking upon was made out of brick. But the bricks were a dark shade of gray, or perhaps black. They slowly gazed at the exotic looking buildings that engulfed the sides of the road. They looked like towers, and they had a New England style to them. They could see dim lights through the castle-styled windows. But, oddly enough, nothing seemed to be electric-powered. The lights on the streets were actually torches on fire, standing on top of elegant holders. The trees looked twisted and had no leaves on them. They could see countless stars in the sky above, and the moon looked like a ghostly ivory orb hovering in the sky. Where could they be? A town that wasn't powered by electricity, twisted trees with no leaves, and old-fashioned style buildings. The streets were so silent, that their own _footsteps _sounded like a racket. They almost seemed to echo. It was so eerie. All three felt their skin crawl with fear. The wind sounded like a wailing spirit, and the buildings loomed in the darkness like ghastly shadows. "M-Muds?" asked a timid 2D, shivering from the cold wind. "Wot!?" barked out Murdoc. The bassist's voice was so loud that it seemed to rattle the streets. "Where d-do yeh' 'fink we are?"

Murdoc ceased his walking and plainly gazed around. He scratched the top right corner of his head with his index finger and carelessly aid "I dunno." And then, while still in the process of looking around, his eye caught something. Or _someone. _Murdoc caught sight of a person, in a hooded cloak, dusting a bit of the sidewalk with an aged broom. They had their back turned towards the three, and the cloak looked slightly oversized, because the sleeves seemed to swallow up their hands. A small smile grew across the Satanist's mouth, and he said" An' we're about tah' find out." Murdoc turned around and ordered his friends. "Wait 'ere. I'll be back."

He then turned and strode over to the sweeping person. As he approached, he heard the edges of the broom's sweeps increasing. He could small dust particles hovering about the ground. Murdoc silently gulped as he drew nearer and nearer. He didn't know why, but this person gave him an uneasy feeling. Just a single person, sweeping alone, in the darkness of an unknown town was a bit odd. Finally, Murdoc was right behind the sweeper. But…they didn't seem to turn away from their work! Surely this person must've heard him. They didn't make a move to turn around however. He waited silently, not making a sound. He wanted the person to react first. But something in his heart and mind told that _he _had to make the first move. So, swallowing a lump on his throat, he spoke up. "Um…e-e-excuse me…"

Almost abruptly, the person stopped sweeping. They just froze, almost as if they were a toy and their windup key had stopped working. The bassist arched his eyebrow, and thought quickly if he should say more, or keep his mouth shut. Then, the person suddenly turned around. They were a man. And he looked…normal. They had bright blue eyes, and a light skin tone. The person looked fairly young, probably in his early twenties. And the second he turned around, he had a welcoming, warm smile on his face. "Well, hello there," said the young man kindly, "are you new in town?" The Satanist got surprised at how nice this person. The streets looked so lonely and barren, but had friendly people in it? "Uhhh…umm…yea'. Uh, I mean no. I mean, uh, no. I-I-I mean, y'see, we got stuck 'ere, and we need tah' use a phone." Murdoc didn't want to lose his chances to speak with this man. So, he smiled a toothy grin, and asked "May we use yeh' phone?"

The sweeping man suddenly looked at him as if he had grown six heads. His eyebrow arched and he threw his head back in question. Murdoc just stared at the man, waiting for answer, hoping it would be yes. But instead, the man puzzlingly replied, "What's a _'phone'?_" Murdoc's eyes widened in shock and his mouth actually hung open. Was this person joking? So, not knowing what to do, Murdoc blantly explained, "Yeh' know, a phone! A lil' rectangle thing an' yeh' press buttons tah' get a number an' then yeh' get a call tah' teh' person yeh' callin'!?" The bassist pretended to hold an imaginary and punch buttons into it. But the man shook his head, and said "Hmmm…" and then, he lifted his hand to scratch his head in thought, and the oversized sleeve fell down! And instead of where fingers should be…were _snakes! _His fingers were actually _snakes!_ They were hissing, and were striped. It went in a pattern, indigo and blue-gray. Using one of the serpents as an index finger, he scratched his head and said "No, I'm sorry I don't what you're talking about." But Murdoc wasn't paying attention to the subject about the phone anymore. He was too shocked to see this man's fingers. Murdoc slowly backed away, and then, like an insane rabbit, Murdoc whirled around and sprinted away from the freak at full speed. 2D and Noodle had not noticed the sweeper's fingers, and they questioned why Murdoc had just left them there and left deeper into the town. In reality, Murdoc had left to get help, rather than abandoned them.

2D looked at Noodle, and said "Uh, Noods. I 'fink we got tah' go knockin' on doors tah' see who will 'elp us." Noodle got a bit of a surprised look on her face. But, due to the seriousness of how badly they needed to leave, she agreed. So, they both split up. 2D approached one of the many exotic buildings in the area. It brought chills to his spine to walk up these stairs. Finally, he was at the door. The door was elegantly designed spirals and curls. The singer balled his hand up to a fist, reached up, and was just about to knock the door, when he was interrupted. It sounded like a low, rumbling groan form beneath his feet. The blue-haired keyboardist froze in his tracks. A heavy sense of panic wrapped around his stomach. He nervously looked down, with his teeth chattering insanely. Some sort of odd looking creature, resembling a dog or anteater, stared back at him with eyes that looked like they were bloodshot. Bits of its gray skin were peeling off, and revealed bits of skeleton on its face and arms and body. 2D's stomach and face drooped. The demon then held up something slimy and pink. It was dripping blood. It oozed through its thick claws. Then, he heard the demon's deep voice. And it asked "Free brain?"

The vocalist stared at the creature, speechless and amazed. Not amazed with surprise, but with fear! At first, 2D could not find the feeling in his legs. The demon still the held the brain up to him. And then, like a grasshopper, he yelped and sprinted off the steps, and ran as fast and far away as he could from that staircase. After thinking he had gotten far enough, he hid behind a tree, with one hand on his chest, panting heavily. He looked down the street once more; to be sure that brain-squishing demon had not followed him. But he didn't notice the tree he was leaning on. Its bright red eyes suddenly opened and glowed like cinders in a fire. It looked around for a moment, and looked down, and saw a timid little 2D hiding behind it staring at the street as if he were playing hide-and-seek.

A low and rumbling voice said "Excuse me buddy." All the color in the vocalist's face drained in an instant. Unwillingly, he slowly turned up to look at what had addressed him. He saw a pair of massive, blood-red eyes staring down at him, and a mouth full of carved sharp teeth. 2D gasped and he leapt out of the way. "Thanks." He heard the tree say, and its roots, like feet, pulled out of the ground and began taking large steps down the road. 2D watched the tree and thought: 'His can't be 'appenin'! It's got tah' be a dream!

2D then sprinted away, looking for Murdoc and Noodle. Meanwhile, the axe princess slowly walked through the town, thinking of which door to knock on. That's when certain caught her attention. Like all the other doors, they were elegantly designed with curls and swirls. But it stuck out more than the others. So, looking back and seeing nobody around, she slowly approached it, and knocked on the door. Practically, the second she knocked, the door swung open. She gasped when it did. The person on the door looked exotic. Their hair was black and unruly, like a mess of black tangles. Their skin was as pale as snow. However, their suit was as shiny as gold, and their bowtie was in the shape of a spider. Their eyes glowed like rubies, and their teeth were frighteningly sharp. They had black-colored claws on their fingers. This person saw Noodle staring at them, so he put on a warm smile, despite his scary appearance, and kindly said "Hello! What's _your _name?" Noodle struggled to find her voice, "uhhh…I'm…I'm Noodle..." The strange person arched his eyebrow, and tilted his head. "Noodle eh? Well hi Noodle! I'm Vernbannter!"

Noodle had knocked on the door of the Outcast King…

_A.N.: Wow. Noodle's met the Outcast King! How cool is that huh? Well, thanks for reading this chapter. I had fun imagining the town. Don't worry, if this chapter got sort of confusing, it'll get more sense. As for now, review please! ;)_


	4. Kidnap the 2D man

_A.N.: This is part chapter and part musical again. This time, it's to the tune of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". Or, in this case, "Kidnap the 2D man." _

_**Underground in a dark lair**_

"New comers in town…eh?" came a deep and monstrous from a dark corner of the shadowy lair underground the town full of outcasts.

"Red! Yellow! Green! White!"

At that moment, little snickers of every voice tone sprung up from the corners of the room. Suddenly, four little shadows began sprouting from the gloomy stone walls of the lair. One popped out from the wall. It was a black-skinned, red-eyed little demon, dressed up in a soldier's uniform. "Red!" it called out, in a sinister and evil voice.

Then, another shadowy demon popped out. Yet this one had yellow eyes. "Yellow!" it said, in a hoarse and devious whisper.

Another shadow popped out form the wall. This one had glowing green eyes. "Green!" it called out, in a deep and monstrous voice.

And finally, one final little demon popped out from the shadows on the wall. "White!" it hollered, with a high-pitched yet villainous voice.

The four little demons were known as "Red, Yellow, Green, and White". They were all dressed in soldier's uniforms, and were sneaky, conniving little creatures that lived in the underground labyrinth of the truly evil outcast, known as "_Spikez"_. In a matter of speaking, the demons were his "henchmen". They all had sharp teeth, glowing eyes, and thing little claws. Even though they work for Spikez, they still have respect for the Outcast king, Vernbannter. After all, he was the one who banished Spikez to the labyrinth below. Spikez is the only outcast in the town to be truly evil. All the other citizens are innocent and kind. His greatest desire is to become the Outcast King, and to kill and eat Vernbannter. But, in his first encounter, he was defeated and learned to fear Vernbannter's power. But, due to the newcomers in town, Spikez got a fiendish idea.

The four little shadow henchmen stood in front of a dark corner of the lair. They giggled and cackled evilly, awaiting their master's wicked instructions. That's when Spikez evil voice spewed from the shadowy corner. "Listen carefully" he rudely began, "Go to Outcast Town and kidnap one of the newcomers. Particularly, that blue-haired one with the stupid look on his face! His name is 2D or something. When you do, bring them here! I shall lure Vernbannter here, and when that happens, I'll cook them _all!" _The evil outcast chuckled deviously. The four little demons all stared at each other with deranged smiles on their faces, and burst into demonic giggles themselves. And then, awaiting no more instructions, they all trotted up the stairs, and began their little chant.

_sung__ to "Kidnap the Sandy Claws".)_

_They're all humorously walking up the stairs, slightly tripping on each other, and then they stop at exit of layer._

**All together: **_Kidnap Mr. 2D man!?_

**Yellow: **_Let ME try it!_

**White: **_No, you can't!_

_(Red smacks them both on the back of the head)_

**Red: **_Spikez said we should together!_

**Yellow: **_Four of a kind!_

**Green: **_Birds of a feather!_

**All together: **_Now and forever! Weeeeeeeeeee!! La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!_

_(They are now walking through the forest and singing)_

**All together: **_Kidnap the 2D man, we will bury him! Let's set him on fire then, tear him limb from limb!_

**Red: **_First we'll get him in the dark and then we'll throw him in the sea with sharks. They'll bite him bad and leave a mark!_

**White: **_Wait, I have better plan to get this stupid stick man! We'__ll fry him up on a big ol' grill, and when he's done he'll be road kill! _

**All together: **_Kidnap the 2D man, throw him in a cell! Turn the heat up all the way, and then see if he__ is__ well!_

**Green: **_Then Mr. Spikez can__…_

**All together: **_Take the whole town over then! He'll be so pleased we do declare! The whole world should beware! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!_

**Yellow: **_I say that we take a canon, aim at his head and then, we light the fuse and when it fires, dumb 2D man will be__ completely__ dead!_

**Red: **_Don't be stupid! Think now, if we blow him up to ashes, there's no way Mr. Spikez can take the town and he'll have our asses!_

**All together: **_Kidnap the 2D man, cut out both his eyes, and then see if he is sad!_

**Red & White: **_Because Mr. Spikez is the meanest guy around! If I were on his target list, I'D GET OUT OF TOOOOOOWN!!!!!!!_

_(They all jump on a large shadow-like gargoyle, standing on four legs__ The gargoyle begins flying and giving them a ride.)_

**Green: **_He'll be so pleased with our success, that he'll reward us too I'll bet! _

**All together: **_Perhaps he'll make his special brew! A serpent and batwing stew! _

_(Gargoyle lands and they all hop off of it, and they're next to the entrance to Outcast Town. They look at each other, smiling evilly.)_

**All together: **_We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him and__ to__ stay on his good side!_

_We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him and__ to__ stay on his good side!_

_We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him and__ to__ stay on his good side!_

_We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him and__ to__ stay on his good side!_

**Red: **_I've got something, listen now! This one is real good you'll see! We'll leave a present by him and upon it they'll be a note to read, now in the box we'll wait and hide, until his curiosity (All join in) enlightens him to look inside and then we'll have him, ONE__, TWO, THREE_

**All together: **_Kidnap the 2D man, beat him with a stick! Lock him up for a hundred years, see what makes him tick! Kidnap the 2D man, cut open his throat! Ol' Mr. Spikez, is sure to start to gloat! Kidnap the 2D man, see what __we__ will see! __Lock him in a cell and then, throw away the key!_

_Lock him in a cell and then, throw away the key!_

_Lock him in a cell and then, throw away the key!_

_(Maniacal laughter, and then they jump into the shadows of buildings and trees, and vanish with their laughter fading away)_

**A.N**_.: Ok, this was inspired by Lock, Shock, and Barrel, characters who belong to Tim Burton. But Red, Yellow, Green, and White belong to me! The song was sung to Lock, Shock, and Barrel's version, but, at the same time, sung to She Wants Revenge's version of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws", especially how some of the phrases repeat themselves. Thanks for reading this chapter!_


	5. The outcast demons at work

_A.N.: Wow. Um, I don't own Gorillaz. Only Damon and Jamie do. Well, please read. _

Red, Green, Yellow, and White all hid in the dark shadows of the towering buildings of Outcast Town. Their eyes glowed as they watched the singer, all alone in the large town of oddities. Their sharp, white teeth sparkled in the silver moonlight. They snickered evilly, as they thought of what they could do to lure him over to their corner.

Red noticed Yellow clutching a bear trap, and knew that it was his item of choice. Red was the intelligent one, Yellow was the most tactical one, Green was the most violent, and White was the most hyperactive. But Red knew that a bear trap would harm him, but Spikez told them to only "capture him". This made the red-eyed demon very angry. He pulled out an over-sized, spiked club, and bellowed, "Mr. Spikez said 'not to hurt him'!" and before Yellow could do anything, Red hollered and pounded the club on top of the yellow-eyed demon's head. Yellow grunted in pain, and his yellow eyes swirled in dizziness. The other two demon henchman snickered harshly as they watched Yellow walk drunkenly in circles, clutching his spiky head.

2D heard the laughs and cackles coming from the small outcast demons. Nothing in this bizarre town seemed right, and going to investigate might make it even worse. But, whatever the laughter was, it couldn't be more hideous that thing he had seen underneath the stairs, clutching brains. So, having no idea where his bravery came from, he wobbly approached the dark corners of the city. He squinted his onyx, circular eyes, and noticed a pair of fire-engine red eyes staring angrily back at him.

"What're _you _lookin' at, stick-man!?" said a sinister, evil voice. And before 2D could do anything, another pair of eyes popped up. Yellow ones. And then, green ones, and white ones. Suddenly, 2D felt something grab his chins. He saw a pair of black hands with pointed fingers seize his shins. He gasped, and looked up. He saw a small creature leap up into the air, with a sack in its hands. The vocalist noticed that it had black skin, glowing green eyes, unusually sharp teeth, and was wearing something similar to a soldier's uniform. The devious critter slammed the large burlap sack over his head, and it consumed his entire body.

"'Ey! Wot's-wot's-wot's goin' on' 'ere!? Lemme' out!" he demanded, squirming and kicking. The four demons came out of the darkness, and circled around the sack. They looked at each other, and then at the trapped 2D. They cackled and giggled madly. Then, Green shoved the singer's body and it collapsed like a tower. White caught it, and then Red got underneath it, and lugged the sack into his back. The two other demons did the same, so they were now carrying 2D as if he were a sandwich and they were ants at a picnic.

2D punched and kicked and hollered at Spikez's henchman. "'Ey! Wot teh' bloody 'ell are yeh'!? The demons did not reply at first. They just giggled and continued carrying him towards Spikez's lair. Thinking of what 2D could say to these bizarre creatures, the singer explained, "'Aven't yeh' parents evah' told yeh' tah respect othas'?" The all stopped for a moment. 2D's head perked up. Did they understand? Why did they stop suddenly? But then, his hopes were shattered in an instant, when they all screamed "_NO!"_ and laughed hysterically.

_**Spikez's lair**_

Finally, the demons had reached the metal chute, and were preparing to stuff 2D inside of it, so Spikez could take care of what to do with him. Despite 2D being fairly slim and slender, he could not fit through the small hole of the chute. The little black-skinned demons had their backs onto the sack and pushed. The groaned and shoved fiercely.

"Nrrrgh, I think he might be _too big!" _whined White, still forcibly pressing his back against the sack. Yellow replied with his whispery and eerie voice, "No he's not. Look at him. He's as skinny as a toothpick. He can…_fit…down…HERE!"_

He surprisingly pressed extremely hard and 2D flew inside the chute at lightning speed. The clanked and bashed against the iron sides. It swirled around and led to unexpected twists and turns. A rusty nail on the side of the wall tore off the burlap sack off of him. However, it was still somewhat useless, since the chute was so dark.

The vocalist tumbled deeper and deeper into the lair, not knowing what on earth was going on around him. Until finally, he could see a very dim light at the end of the swirling chute. Where could it lead? Only going through held the answer…

_A.N.: Bah! I haven't updated this story in…months! O.O Sorry about that. That was some writer's block y'know:/ No, I haven't forgotten it. Well, sorry. Please review! Thanks: )_


	6. When You're Evil

_A.N.: Finally, Outcast Town is back! I disclaim Gorillaz and the song. But Spikez and the demons are MINE!_

**When You're Evil**

The singer's body went clanging down the spiral, deeper down. Until finally, his slim body went into the light, but he landed on something.

Something hard and metallic.

2D sat up with his eyes shut, and rubbed the back of his head in pain. He gazed around, and saw that he had stumbled into a type of dungeon, with dirty slowly floating around like fog around the light bulbs.

The place was so silent, it was almost eerie. A disturbing silence, one might say. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a faint rattling. Chains rattling. The vocalist's head turned from left to right. He gulped, and with a trembling voice, he asked, "I-is someone....the'eh?"

At that moment, everything went silent again. The singer stayed looking forward, not saying a thing, not even daring to breath...until...

A loud clanging sound occurred, and he saw something like a silver snake go lunging at him. He shrieked (ironically, in a high-pitched voice), and raised his arm in a pitiful defense.

The silver snake tightly wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked downward, pulling his entire body down to the metallic table he was on. Only it wasn't a snake....it was a chain.

He stared at it bug-eyed, and with his mouth slightly hanging open while panting. And then, before he turn around, another chain wrapped itself extremely tightly around his wrist, and flung him down to the table as well, leaving him tied down by his wrists on the table. His arms were stretched out by his sides. The chains were hurting his wrists.

He looked around frantically. Who could have tied him down? And why? Sweat began dripping down the sides of his forehead. His mouth went dry with panic.

At that moment, in the darkness, he could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking at him. They were small, but they glowed brightly. He didn't make a sound. The singer did not want anything else to happen.

At that exact moment, another pair of eyes appeared right next to the originals. And then, like a child would draw on a blank sheet of paper, multiple eyes began glowing in front of 2D, dotting the darkness with little glowing dots, like stars in the sky.

A hissing sound rang throughout the dungeon, and numerous pairs of teeth bared angrily through the darkness. 2D gulped. He did not know where he was, or what was going on.

Until suddenly, the eyes and teeth revealed themselves. They were dozens of snakes, all hissing and slithering their slimy, forked tongues. They sprang out at 2D, and, from only inches away from his face, began licking his face hungrily.

"Bloody fuckin' 'ell...", said the singer aloud, in his misery, "I 'ate snakes..."

2D opened his eyes in bewilderment, and gazed around. The snakes suddenly began backing away, but still hissing menacingly and threateningly.

Again, everything grew quiet. 2D gazed around again. Nobody. Nothing. All was quiet. Taking advantage of this moment, he tugged on the chains. They simply rattled. He pulled again, this time, with great force. Again, they only rattled, hardly moving an inch.

This time, the singer yanked with all of his might. Again, no luck. He slammed his head back on the metallic table, breathing heavily with defeat. All his struggling for nothing. Nowhere. He was trapped. Trapped like a rat in a conveniently placed trap. No more. There was nothing left. He was probably left here to starve. He would die here.

That is, until suddenly, a massive rumble shook the place, which made him instantly forget his depression and victimization. Something had fallen from the roof. Or _someone._

The creature that stood before him, was a hideous creature. He wore a type of mask or helmet made out of metal, designed with spikes and swirls on the edges, and on top, were the numerous snakes that tormented 2D only moments before. He had long, grotesque arms with bulging muscles on them, and his hands were massive with sharp, red claws. Wristbands with numerous little spikes on them, and leather knuckle gloves hung on his hands. He wore a type of apron, a green and black one, with a face painted on it. It had two evil-looking red eyes, and a mouth with sharp teeth on it, almost as if it had a jack-o-lantern design to it.

Boots with chains wrapped all around them were on his feet, and on his back, was his most awkward and frightening feature.

Eight, long and hairy spider legs poked out of his back. They twitched and moved slightly whilst he stood there, gazing ominously at the blue-haired man.

The snakes that served as his hair danced and slithered violently. His glowing red eyes shined eagerly. His revealed his sharp teeth with an evil grin.

2D stared at the creature with a horrified expression, eyes stuck on him with his mouth hanging open.

He took one thunderous step towards the singer, and then another. His fingers moved with excitement.

The singer, still hypnotized with fear, asked, "Wot...wot the' fuck are yeh'...?"

The bizarre outcast creature stood up, and said, "Who am I...? Who _am _I!?"

2D did not reply. He only stared at him. What else could he do?

The creature threw his head back, and let out a fiendish cackle. The laughter shook the place, and even managed to make the vocalist's ears hurt.

Suddenly, the creature looked at him menacingly, frowned, and replied, "I'll tell ya who I am..."

He lifted his colossal arm, and snapped his clawed fingers. All the dim lights immediately shut off.

Complete darkness. No one, nothing.

Suddenly, a spotlight shone on the giant creature, he now had a black top hat with a white lone in the middle of it on, and a cane with a silver knob at the top of it.

And then, another spotlight shone right next to him. His four devious little henchman, the demons, all held instruments, portraying his "live band".

Red held a steel-string guitar with blood stains on it, Yellow held a cello which was nearly twice his body size (he stood on a small, wooden stool) and had a skull with bull horns on top of it, Green held a rusty, steel violin, and White had a pair of drums strapped to his chest, along with a tambourine strapped to his boot, which whenever he tapped his foot, would jingle. The four all stood there, solemnly, with their eyes closed and no grinning or snickering. The four demons began playing their instruments very nicely.

With his head still down, the large oddity began singing:

"_I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm a bump on every head, I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm the pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wiggle and writhe..."_

At that moment, he removed his hat and tossed it away carefully, and he did the same with his cane. And then, the lights came on again, this time, brighter than before.

The next sight, however, was a hideous one indeed.

Multiple creatures, originally from Outcast Town, were in either in cages, tied up by their wrists hanging over pits of lava, had their heads on guillotines ready to be decapitated, or other horrible things. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, or on the prisoners themselves.

The large creature singing was Spikez, a sadistic and wicked outcast who enjoyed capturing and harming anything innocent and pure.

The creature raised it's arms and sang,

"_And it's so evil when you're evil..."_

Using his spider legs, he grabbed 2D by the throat, and while strangling him, he sang,

"_This is the life you see, the devil, tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil...and I do it all for free..."_

He let 2D go and dropped him onto the table once again. He smiled evilly and sang,

"_Your life's the only pay I'll ever need!"_

The four demons continued playing their number while Spikez, with an amazing leap, jumped over towards a lever and yanked it downwards. With that, a whole row of outcasts screaming and hanging by their wrists were slowly dipped into pits of lava, screaming in agony and horror. The singer watched in terror as he watched them get melted alive.

Then, Spikez let the lever go, and the ropes pulled again, revealing nothing but fleshy, bloody skeletons (of various shapes and sizes, and even creatures). Spikez put his mammoth-hands on his gargantuan waistline and laughed sinisterly.

He then leaped over to the cages, where there were numerous outcast children being held prisoners. He stared at the cage, and revealed his hideous smile of yellow, slimy, maggot-filled pointy teeth. He patted the cage, and continued his song,

"_While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to be had, while there's pockets left to pick, while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be the there, I'll be hiding in the shadows, it's a game I'm glad in it, cause there's one born every minute..."_

He then jumped over to a red, circular button on the wall on the left. He looked back at the little outcast-boys and outcast-girls with tears in their eyes, and bared his disgusting teeth in an evil grin. He pressed it with his pointy nail, and all their cages lifted open. The children all looked at each other in amazement. But a whole row of shadowy, cat-like creatures with sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes, similar looking to black panthers, all jumped into each individual cage of the children. They were creatures whom Spikez invented to protect his lair. They were called, "Spookies".

2D shut his eyes as he heard children screaming and crying, the sound of flesh being torn, and vicious growling.

The evil outcast laughed and continued his evil melody:

"_And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see, the devil, tips his hat to me, I do it all because I'm evil...and I do it all for free....your life's the only pay I'll ever need!"_

After singing his second chorus, Spikez leaped onto the metallic table the vocalist was chained down, and put his hand over his black, beating heart. And he put on a solemn face, and sang,

"_I...pledge...my allegiance...tooooooo all things dark and I, promise on my damned soul, to, do as I am told, Lord...Beelzebub has never seen...a soldier quite like me!"_

He said, growing a large smile as he said the last line,

"_Not...only does his job but does it happily!_"

Suddenly, with great force, Spikez took a giant leap into the air, and stomped the floor, causing his lair to tremble, and sent all of the guillotine blades to fall.

Blood, heads, and screaming all occurred at once.

The sadistic outcast's spider legs suddenly pushed themselves downward and lifted his massive body upwards, making him walk on his spider legs, and he began singing,

"_I'm the fear that keeps you awake!_

_I'm the shadows on the wall!_

_I'm the monsters they become!_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull!_

_I'm a dagger in your back!_

_An extra turn upon the rack!_

_I'm the quivering of your heart,_

_a stabbing pain, a sudden start!"_

He then raised his arms, and sang again,

"_And it's so easy when you're evil...this is the life you see, the devil, tips his hat to me, I do it all because I'm evil...and I do it all for free, your life's the only I;ll ever need!"_

He lowered himself again, and began tapping his colossal foot to the rhythm and nodding his head.

"_And I do it all for free, your life's the only pay I'll ever need!"_

This time, the four little demons couldn't contain themselves, and began giggling madly while playing.

Again, he repeated one final time,

"_And I do it all for free, your life's the only pay I'll ever need!"_

The evil outcast then turned to see the other surviving prisoners crying and sobbing, both adult outcasts and children outcasts. Spikez pointed at them with his knife-like claw, put his other hand on his gut, leaned over, and laughed at the hysterically.

The demons, while still playing their instruments, all turned to the victims as well and let out a barrage of multiple-toned guffawing.

Until finally, Spikez lumbered towards 2D, who was still shocked, and picked him up by the neck, nearly snapping it like a toothpick, and uttered in a low, gutteral voice, "My name is Spikez...and you and I, are gonna have a lotta fun...hee, hee, hee..."

The demons, from the background, laughed and pointed at him. Red took his index finger, and slowly put to his neck, symbolizing "dead meat".

_A.N.: Wow, what a dark chapter. Suddenly, this story doesn't seem so light-hearted anymore... well, it never really was supposed to be, anyway. Wow, it's been a while since I updated this fic. I've got a lot of free time, so I'll probably be writing a little more often, of course, I'll still have other things to do, like practicing for the Soccer team. Um, well, I disclaim the song, it's called "When You're Evil", by Voltaire. When I first heard it, I thought it was catchy, humorous, and at the same time, menacing and wicked. So, I used it instead of the Oogie-Boogie song. Well, please review!_


	7. Outcast Town's Mysteries

**Author's Note: **_I do not own Gorillaz, however, I do own Vern, and the citizens of Outcast Town, as well as Alexandria. Thank you._

**Outcast Town's Mysteries**

"Wait…where exactly am I?"

Noodle scratched the side of her head lightly, and looked at her surroundings once again.

This certainly was no town she had ever seen before. It was so mysterious looking. Even the air itself seemed to be foreign.

The outcast king grinned and said, while raising his arms to emphasis the town's size, "Why, you're in Outcast Town, of course," he lowered his arms and crouched down to her level, "the greatest place on earth."

She looked at him blankly. The only thing his face did was smile even wider. Her fingers curled up into a fist and she slowly brought it up to her mouth. Her head was flooded with questions; she didn't know where to begin.

"…Outcast Town?" she repeated.

The outcast king, with his spontaneous actions, shot up in the air and somersaulted downwards, landing professional on his feet off of the steps to the entrance of his home. He stayed in a position with his legs slightly bent, his long arms directly by his sides with his fists clenched, and his back arched a bit. He turned his head like towards the axe princess, like a lion would if he heard and stalked his next meal.

"Of course," he said, smiling, and he did an expressive back flip once more, showing off his athletic attributes, "a wonderful place that knows no boundaries to time or space!"

He stood up straight, and put his hands behind his back, and began swaying his upper body back and forth, as a child does when he has a dirty little secret. He still retained that oddly-innocent grin on his face.

Noodle was more confused than ever. She looked to her left and her right, and she looked back at Vern.

Such a strange man, thought Noodle, but…who is he?

She finally gained a bit of confidence to step forward, and while slowly walking down the stairs, she asked, "Excuse me, but, who are you?"

Vern closed his eyes with a big cheeky grin and said, "Wow, you certainly ask a lot of questions, and a lot of 'em are the same ones."

He raised his long arm, and put his hand to his chin, and said, "Perhaps I'll have the people themselves tell you."

The outcast king then bent over backwards, and he began inhaling. He inhaled so deeply, that Noodle herself felt the air that was slowly being pulled into the outcast king's lungs.

Vern's stomach began inflating and increasing in size, as if his stomach we're a hot-air balloon preparing for people to board it's basket and float up into the air.

Suddenly, he stopped. Noodle took this a sign to quickly cover her ears, and at that moment, an ear-shattering scream rang throughout the town. It started out like a high-pitched shriek, and then it converted into a human-like shrill scream.

Vern had his body bent forward and his fists trembled as he yelled, and his eyes were shut very tight. The Japanese teen had her eyes shut as well, but she felt a strange wind brushing against her, almost as if the acoustic of his awkward shrill roar was slowly hovering around her, until finally, he stopped.

Noodle opened her emerald-green eyes, and looked at the outcast king. He was leaning forward, panting heavily, with his back bent over forward and his hands resting on his kneecaps, and his head hung low.

She uncovered her ears, and asked, "What was _that _for?"

As a response, he raised his hand and lifted up his index finger, asking her for a moment.

Noodle took a moment to carefully observe him.

He wore a golden tuxedo that seemed to glitter like gold, almost as if it were made directly from gold. A bowtie was hanging from his neck and, oddly enough, in the shape of an arachnid. His hair was a mess of black tangles, and his skin was as pale as death. His eyes glowed like crimson rubies on sparkling in the sun while on fire. And his teeth were sharp, straight, and pointy.

Vern stood up tall, and took a deep breath through his nostrils, and stretched out his lanky arms, as if he were waking up from a nap.

He looked at Noodle once more.

"It's a siren," he said, "you'll see what it was for right…about…"

Then, a girl's head with three eyes (one on her forehead) popped out from one of the windows of the strangely-architected houses, and asked, "A meeting?"

Another creature with the head of a velociraptor popped it's head out from a sewer nearby and said, "Our king wants a meeting?"

Another creature, that oddly resembled a bush, stood up, and said, with a high-pitched voice, "We're on our way, chief!"

Noodle looked on, awe-struck with what she was witnessing. One after another, strange creatures came rising out of the ground or coming out of houses, or winged-creatures came flying down from above.

Vern's head swung from left to ride and side to side, with a big grin on his face as the denizens all gathered round to what their leader needed to say.

Noodle on the other hand, felt chills slither down her spine. She didn't know if she were alive or dead, or if she were having some sort of scary dream, or a joyful nightmare.

The sound of awkward footsteps, the flapping of wings or the jingling of bells all surrounded her. She saw one human with no arms or legs, and she saw another merman type of creature with the head of a fish, and the body of a reptile. She saw another creature that simply looked like a walking gray blob with arms.

She saw a tree that was walking by it's roots with a creepy looking face and with strange little black, furry creatures resembling a mixture of Aye-Ayes with monkeys, hanging from their tails on the branches.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and Noodle held on Vern's railing on his stair case, and a massive golem-like rock man rose out of the ground, with eyes glowing green like emeralds. It's head looked from left to right, and then, it looked down, and crouched down to the crowd that was assembling, to listen in on what Vern had to say.

Then came a loud monstrous-like roar from the air. Noodle trembled and she gazed upward. A massive shadow circled the sky, with wings that nearly covered the night-sky, almost killing any source of natural light. And then, it seemed to fly away towards the moon, turning into a black dot.

Suddenly, it came speeding towards the place where the outcasts were gathering and landed with a rumbling thud.

It was a dragon, but not just any dragon. It was a dragon that had cybernetic implants on it. And although it looked fierce, it seemed rather calm, and nobody paid any attention to it.

Until finally, the creatures stooped coming forward and only the sound of variously-voiced chattering could be heard. The golem and the dragon, the two biggest citizens, only looked on with curiosity.

Vern whirled around quickly and exclaimed, "Listen, everyone!"

He turned around once more, leapt directly straight up into the air, and landed right next to Noodle, who was slowly nervous, so she was rubbing her arm.

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest citizen, Noodle!"

"_**HI, NOODAAAAAAAL!"**_

Noodle, being shy to these creatures, smirked for a second, and raised her hand as a greeting.

The denizens all began clamoring happily and agreeing with each other. They were all agreeing that they're newest addition to the town was quite pretty.

"Well, thank you but…what is this place? And…and who are all of you?" she interrogated. 

The creatures all stopped chattering in unison, and they all turned their heads to Vern. Vern stepped forward proudly, raised his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, and replied, "Well, this is a town I founded," he began, then he stopped and pondered for a moment with his eye closed and his index around his chin and his thumb underneath, "well, not really _'founded'_, more like…um…discovered."

"'Discovered'?"

"Well, yes," he said, lowering his arms to his side, "You see, it's sort of strange, but to my observation, this town has a sort of…", he closed one of his eyes in thought again, and scratched the side of his head with his index finger, "…it…sort of has a science to it."

Noodle tilted her head, arched her eyebrow, and questioned him with, "What do you mean?"

"You know, a science. It sort of has it's own law of physics here."

"'It's own law of physics'?" Noodle was more confused than before.

"Well, why don't I tell you how I got here…"

**Outcast Town is a mysterious earthly realm that has taken the shape of an awkwardly-designed town that possesses supernatural powers, such as converting it's denizens into a physical representation of the very emotion they felt as soon as they set foot into the town. In addition to this, it's citizens are left in a type of suspended animation, meaning that their aging process has come to halt, by some mysterious force. Also, this town has no absolute location. It has denizens from all over the world. It simply vanishes from one place to another, and it only appears to those who are troubled by society. However, like all things that seem good, there is a price to pay. It's denizens can never leave once they have entered. Not by air, not by underground, or any other way. But, this does not cause the citizens any distress, for they are outcasts. Nobody loves them in the world, that is why they have their very own special place for themselves where they lead happy lives doing various tasks and living like an ordinary humble society. **

"It goes like this…"

_Flashback: The 1940's_

It was a warm day, a day that seemed like nothing special. A young man, a man who went by the name of Travis Vernbanneson was preparing himself to go to work.

Mr. Verbanneson was a warm-hearted, friendly man. A man who loved to help out others, a man who loved life the way it was, and a man who loved to act childishly among his "sophisticated" peers. He was an accountant

At the time, anyone who worked in the business field had to wear a suit and tie, colored completely black, and needed to wear a red tie, with hair that would be neatly combed and trimmed.

Anyone…except of course, Travis.

Travis didn't want to dress so plainly. He deemed it being far too monotonous for his own tastes. So, instead, he dressed up in a tuxedo, with a bowtie jokingly designed as a spider and a yellow and bright tuxedo. He hated putting gel in his hair and always keeping it short. He wanted something far more unique. He wanted to keep it long and free, with no irritating labor of combing it and placing gel in it. So, he made it go down to his shoulders and kept it flowing freely.

He straightened his bowtie, and brushed the dust off of his tux.

At the time, jobs were very scarce. His home country was in a major war with two foreign countries, called Germany and Japan. He was 18. Luckily, he was never drafted, and instead, received an education and did not have to serve in the military.

He wouldn't have made it out as a soldier anyway, he was far too gentle and loving to take another human's life.

His parents were very wealthy, so they sent him to college where he studied mathematics, business, and accounting, and he excelled in all of his courses with ease.

However, there was only one small problem.

He hated his occupation. He enjoyed math, but he hated accounting. It was a desk job, the only thing in the world he twitched at hearing. The only reason he took it was because his parents pressured him to.

To Travis, it was such a droll job. Sitting all day with a calculator and nothing but business and money talk all day. For him, it was torture indeed.

If he could have chosen his occupation, he would have chosen an animator or an actor, something that would give his thoughts more meaning, nothing that involved suits and ties or financial talk.

But, what was done, was _done_. He was an accountant, he had money, he didn't want to risk losing it. At least, when the economy came back, he'd probably go to animation school or acting school he decided.

As usual, since he hated his job, he was very late.

He had opened the door and stepped out, when he saw Alexandria, a local girl who was good friends with Travis, preparing to slide down the railing of the staircase.

Alexandria was a pretty little girl with sapphire blue eyes, long golden hair that went down to her spin that she kept in a ponytail (that she tied in a red ribbon), and a red party dress. She wore cute dress shoes, and always had a rag doll with her, in this case, it was placed in a corner.

Alexandria looked up and grinned, "Hi Travis!" And then, she prepared to slide down the railing, she clutched the railing with her small fingers a little tighter, bit her lower lip, and grew an excited daredevil-like face, "Watch this!"

No! Wait a minute, Alexandria!"

The accountant sprinted as fast as his long, slim legs could carry him, and he snatched up the girl.

"Hey!" cried out Alexandria as her little body wiggled in Travis's hands.

Travis put her down and placed his fists on his hips, "Do you know what you're doing?" he scolded.

The girl stared at him as if he were from a different planet. Travis was never one to scold her for doing something like this.

Then, Travis grinned, and said quietly, "If you're gonna do it, do it _right."_

The accountant then placed himself on top of the railing, and his dark-brown eyes swung over to Alexandria once again, who was now smiling, realizing that Travis hadn't changed a bit.

Travis began sliding backwards, first going slowly, then picking up speed, and right before he received his maximum capacity, he fell backwards with a loud thumping crash. His entire body rolled backwards. His legs were over his head. It all happened so quickly, little Alexandria couldn't help but to guffaw at it.

The eighteen-year-old accountant sat up straight, and rubbed his head sorely, grimacing while letting his index and middle fingers massage the aching part. Travis gazed upward at the laughing child and exclaimed, although while fighting back from laughing himself, "See? That's what could have happened to you! I was just trying to show what not to do, to test your observation skills! You failed!"

Afterwards, Travis said good-bye to his little friend, and he went outside, where a pack of children were jumping rope and playing stick ball. As soon as they saw their tall, mathematically-minded friend, they all rushed over to him, begging to see him do a gymnastic trick! They all begged for a somersault or a back flip.

"Aw, c'mon guys, I gotta get to work…" he said, trying to fight back a smile. Secretly, he loved to entertain the children with gymnastics. They were the only ones who didn't think it was a waste of time.

"_PLEEEEEEASE?" _They all coaxed, the boys making puppy-dog eyes, and the girls batting their little eyelashes.

Pretending to roll his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Oh…ok…"

And with that statement, he back-flipped quickly, and with great talent, he stood on his hands, and the kids all let out sounds of amazement.

Travis then pushed his hands downward, and shot up into the air, did a 360-degree twirl with his entire body, and landed on his feet.

The kids all applauded and cheered for their friend. They all rushed over to him and embraced him. The children all loved him, and he loved them.

In reality, they were his only friends. However, he did not want others to know. They would shun him and label him to be too utterly ridiculous to be in any organization of civilized and educated people.

However, there was one man who was gazing at him with a pair of binoculars through a window from his office in a tall, corporal building. He growled while chewing on a massive cigar.

**At the end of the day…**

Travis packed up his suitcase, and prepared to leave for his home again, when suddenly, the boss's personal secretary approached him and said, "Um, excuse me Travis, but the boss would like to see you in his office right away…"

Travis arched his eyebrow, and for a moment, he thought it would be again to scold him for not entering the office on time. But this time, it was much more different…

The boss had the back of his leather chair facing him and said, "Travis, do you know you're like a _freak_ compared to the other employees 'round here!?"

Travis put his index finger up to his chin, and wondered what he was talking about.

The seat whirled around, and the gray-haired man stood up, chewing his cigar with smoke spewing out from the end of it, and slammed his hands on his desk.

"You're a disgrace to this business," He began eyeing the accountant evilly, "You wear bowties like a clown, and you _dress_ like one with that golden color to it, and your hair is a mess. It looks like there's a dead rat on your head, on top of all of this, you're always late!"

The boss lifted up his arm, exposing his wristwatch, and tapped on the glass of it, and uttered, "And that's _very _unprofessional! You understandin' me?"

"Sir…I'm-I'm sorry…"

"Too late," snarled the bossman, settling back down in his chair, "you're fired! Now go on, get out of here! Go become a clown like you were meant to be! Go entertain those little brats! _Scram!"_

Travis didn't know what to say.

He had been fired. No second chance, no nothing. The boss was a cruel man indeed.

Travis grabbed his suitcase, and walked all the way home with his head down.

**When he finally arrived home…**

Alexandria was playing with her rag doll, sitting right next to the ex-accountant's door, when she saw him, her dark blue eyes sparkled with happiness and she said, "Hi, Travis!"

Travis looked at her, and gave her a very weak smile.

Then, Travis reached over and tried to turn the door knob, and it was locked.

He reached into his pocket, and rummaged around for his keys. They weren't in there. Travis arched his eyebrow, and began smacking his pant legs around, trying to listen for the jingle of his keys, and Alexandria asked, "Could you do a back-flip for me?"

Travis, still looking for his keys, ignored her.

"Travis?..._Travis!?...TRAVIS!!"_

"_WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!?"_ He roared in rage. So much distress from losing his job left him miserable, but he did not mean to lose his temper on an innocent soul. He then turned to her, with eyes full of rage, and his teeth gaping at her.

Alexandria just stared at him with a look of pain, astonishment, and a bit of fear.

Travis quickly realized what he just did. He crouched down, and immediately, he opened his mouth to beg for an apology.

But before he could say anything, the little girl's face scrunched up, and tears began streaming from them, and she whirled around and dashed away, with the sound of sobbing echoing throughout the apartment. Nearly at the exit of the hallway, she screamed out, "_DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"_

He then heard the door leading into her home slam shut.

Travis stood there, alone, with his arm stretched out towards her, and he watched her sprint away. He lowered his hand, made a fist, and pounded it as hard as he could against the door, and he let out a grunt of pure anguish. He pressed his forehead against the door, as tears gushed out of the slits of his closed eyes, and small whimpering sounds escaped his clenched teeth.

**He walked all that night, not being able to enter his home. He walked and he walked, with a tear-stained face. He had no job, no friends, nobody. He was all alone, isolated from the people. The cruel, cold-hearted people of his town. And to top it all off, his only friend thought he was a monster. That's what he felt like, a monster exalted from society.**

**He walked into a forest. A forest that was relatively unexplored, and there, he saw a small town in the distance…**

With nowhere else to go, Travis decided to enter the town, still feeling horrible and depressed.

While pushing the trees and shrubs out of the way, he approached this awkward town's gates. It was a large, barren black gate. And inside, was a town that looked like something out of a Van Gogh painting. The buildings looked awkward, almost as if they were scary shadows that a child would see if he were afraid of the dark.

Travis, feeling a bit of curiosity, yet still with the incidents in his brain, pushed open the gate, and entered into the awkward place.

He scanned the area, and saw nothing.

No people, no animals, no nothing.

It was a ghost town.

Travis walked through the barren town, looking for some kind of life. But it was all empty. Not a soul. He approached a building, hoping to find some relief from this eerie loneliness.

He approached an ordinary-looking building, or at least, compared to the other buildings, it _seemed _normal. The house itself was in the shape of a square with an equilateral triangle on the top serving as a roof, with a spirally-shaped chimney that looked more like a pipe on top.

After waiting for a minute with no response, he put his hand on the knob, and he opened the door, which was very noisy. It creaked so loudly, it sounded more like an animal groaning in pain than an old door.

The inside of the room was dark. He felt the side of the wall, and his hand landed on a light switch. He flicked it, and a small lantern-like lamp turned on.

Remarkably, the entire house was only a room with a bed, that had a cozy multi-colored quilt and a mirror on the corner.

The mirror had elegant designs on it's frame, and it was a shiny gold color. He could see himself, and noticed that he looked terrible. His eyes were swollen from crying all night, and his hair was a mess.

He thought: Well, since no one seems to be here, I'll take a nap here, even though it isn't my home. After all, it's just one night.

So, as he was lying in bed, he still remembered Alexandria and how badly he treated her…and she was his last thought…

**The next morning**

Finally, he opened his eyes, and he saw sunlight in the room. However, the day seemed misty. Or at least, some kind of light fog hovered in the room. He sat up in the bed, and he rubbed his eyes.

He stretched and yawned, and stood up, and gazed out of the window, and noticed that the town was still as barren and silent as last night. He scratched his head, and looked at his hand for a moment, and he noticed it looked a bit more pale than usual.

"Hmm. That's odd." He said aloud.

He examined his clothes, and everything seemed in place. But, his mouth felt awkward. Not his mouth, but mostly his teeth. They felt strange. He raised his arm, and felt his teeth with his finger.

They felt…sharp.

He rushed over to the mirror, and gazed at his teeth. But what his eyes landed on (if you want to call them that), he no longer saw his old, jolly-self. He now saw some kind of pale creature, that looked slightly sad yet demonic at the same time, the same creature that stood before the outcast citizens today.

Eventually, he thought he could leave, but for some reason, his exit was impossible. For years, he tried in vain to escape, but the exit had simply "vanished". He could no longer get out.

But, as time went on, more people entered the town somehow, and he realized that they convert into the very emotion they felt when they set foot in the town, and they never age anymore.

He also soon discovered that most people all share the same reason for entering the town: They were all shunned from society. Eventually, he named this town, "Outcast Town" due to their citizens all being unaccepted by their peers and ultimately driven out of their culture. And Travis's, this time now known as Vernbannter AKA Vern, personality affected everyone around him, and they all became warm-hearted, friendly people to each other.

But, he never forgot Alexandria…

"**And that's how we all got here…"**

Noodle looked on with confusion. She saw all the citizens. They were all humans at some point?

"Wait…how is _that_ a human?"

She pointed at the dragon with the robotic parts implanted in him. The dragon stared at her, almost like a dog, and then replied, with a deep monstrous voice, "I was originally a small lizard from a laboratory, and the dumb scientists who experimented on me dumped some wacko chemical on me that burned off some of my limbs."

The dragon looked at one of it's mechanical arms, and said, "They put these synthetic limbs on me, but the other lizards made fun of me". The dragon bared it's teeth and snarled, "So I ran away, but when I walked into this place, I was made a dragon, 'cause I wished I could crush them."

Noodle blinked twice and arched her head. This was getting strange.

Well," said Vern, smiling, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

The axe princess's eyes swung over to him again, and she asked, "Could you introduce me to someone…like me?"

Vern stared at her, and arched his black, bushy eyebrow, and pondered that for a moment.

Until suddenly, a girl's voice echoed from the back of the group, saying, "Yeah, excuse me, pardon me, move it or lose it…"

Vern turned around, and said, "Oh, hi Grizzelda…"

**Author's Note: **_I just wanna say, that whoever waited this entire time for an update, I thank you for being so loyal to this story. I'm sorry, I was terribly busy, so I couldn't find time to write this, so I finally made time and did it. It was fun returning to this idea, since I missed it so much. Again, thanks to everyone who waited this entire time, and please review._


	8. Pulse of the Town

**Spikez's Lair: 3:32 am**

In the midst of the darkness, in the middle of an obscure and isolated torture room, lied the unfortunate singer who was caught by four manipulative little monsters, obeying the orders of their malicious, demonic master.

Hooks and chains with maces on them clung from the ceilings of this strange mausoleum. Torture devices we're nailed up on every walls, such as a large wheel with spikes on it, a massive, wooden guillotine with rust developing on it's blood-stained blade, and he could hear the growling of the Spookies in their cages that were camouflaged in the darkness. Every other few moments, a pair of glowing red eyes would shine and disappear, showing that they were hungering for meat.

However, 2D, chained to a table in a room with a spotlight shining on him, was asleep, and quite comfortably at that. He snored loudly, his mouth opening widely, noisily taking in a breath of air, and exhaling with a sound similar to how a horse often does when it is frightened.

Suddenly, he began stirring, and he slowly opened his eyes. The breath of reality slowly flowing into his nostrils once again, and he squinted, dreamily looking into the light. He had a rather goofy grin on his face, and he yawned casually, and again, while still looking dreamily at the light, he said sleepily, "Ahhhh…the sweet few seconds of wakin' up from a nap befo' I remembah' tha' I'm about tah' be tortured by a bunch a' sadistic lil' demons and their cruel leadah'…"

Suddenly, a loud whooshing sound began ringing throughout the torture room. The singer stopped grinning, and lifted up his head from the table with an arched eyebrow, and his onyx-shaded eyes fell upon a swirling vortex made out of blue and black negative energy, the energy coming from darkness and shadows, and out leapt out the demon known as Green.

In one of his little black-skinned hands, he was clutching a silver platter with his right hand, with scrambled eggs, toast with jam on it, some ham that looked cooked to perfection and a glass of freshly-squeezed orange. Whoever made it certainly did it with excellent culinary skills.

In his left hand, he clutched a portable cart that, on top, rested a plate filled with deceased cockroaches, centipedes, worms, tarantulas, and some various limbs of rats. A spoon was lying neatly on top of a napkin that was folded elaborately.

Green's glowing emerald eyes shined menacingly, and he hissed in his deep, monstrous voice, "Heh heh, feeding time!"

The singer raised his eyerbrows and repeated, "F-feedin' time?"

The little monster nodded his head, baring his apical teeth in a devious smile and giggling villainously. He asked, "How would you like to be fed, with a spoon or ya want me to just shove it in?"

2D blinked. Was he going to be fed like a baby? He didn't know if he could even consider having a demon-like creature feeding him. Could he trust it?

"C'mon, I ain't got all day!"

"Uh…well…wit' a spoon I guess…" he finally managed to reply.

"_Alright, you impatient bag of flesh," _snarled Green, "_let the good, patient one eat his breakfast first!"_

Green's head turned over to the cart full of creepy-crawlies, and he licked his blackened lips with his slithering, light blue tongue. He opened his mouth twice his size, and instantly turned his head and shoved the eggs, ham, and orange juice into his mouth. In fact, not just the food, he also swallowed the plate, glass, and silverware as well.

The vocalist could hear the monster chewing the food, plates, and glass noisily in between his teeth. He cringed at the sound of him chewing the glass. Finally, the demon swallowed his food, and then he reached for the spoon.

Green shoved it into the mountain of dead pests, and picked up a spoonful of the dead critters. Then, he leapt over towards 2D, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and said, "Ok, open wide!"

"Wha! I-I-I…"

Before he could retaliate, Green tried to thrust the spoon into the singer's mouth, yet 2D evaded it by moving his head. Green grunted a sound question and his glowing, hellish eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to shove the spoon infested with creepy-crawlies again, and once more, 2D dodged it.

The demon's eyes turned into the shape of circles cut diagonally from the upper right and upper left sections, and his teeth were sneered in an aggressive frown. He shook his small, black fist, and he sinisterly and threateningly whispered slowly in his deep, dragon-like voice, "_O-pen…wide..."_

The blue-haired man gulped, and bit his lower lip. What would the little monster do if he didn't open wide? Would he shove his head into a meat grinder, and would he grab a fork and twirl the shredded pieces of his flesh onto it and slurp it up like spaghetti? Or would he summon the spookies to tear his lanky body apart like an old rag doll?

Green growled again, sounding like an angry Rottweiler when it feels intimidated.

But all of a sudden, another portal made of dark energy began swirling around behind Green, and an evil, sinister sounding voice sailed out of it.

"Ugh, never send an ignoramus and flawed experiment to be engaged in the act that any simple life form can perform without beckoning the exercise of the medulla oblongata."

Out leaped Green's brother, Red.

Red's eyes glowed in irritation and he stared at Green's tactics, who was still clutching the singer's shirt. The intellectual demon shut his eyes, shook his head, and placed his fists on his hips.

Red began snickering a bit and Green retorted, "_What's so funny, smart-ass!"_

"You'll never get him to eat like this," explained Red, pointing his finger at 2D as if he were some sort of exotic guinea pig for a scientific observation, "this creature is a timid being that, and such actions towards him, such as feeding and nurturing him, must be represented as such, you simpleton!"

Red marched over to the demon and the vocalist, and swiped the spoon away from Green. The green-eyed demon growled and jumped off of 2D.

"Now," began the red-eyed demon snobbishly, "observe."

The creature's head turned, and a wide, cheeky, (sharp) toothy grin appeared, and Red began speaking in a poorly-imitated motherly way.

"_Choo-choo! Chugga-chugga-chuga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuggachugga-chugga-chugga-choo-choo!"_

The intelligent little beast began moving the spoon slowly towards 2D's mouth. The vocalist arched his eyebrow, and simply could not believe how this thing was actually trying to feed him. He acted as if he were some sort of infant who did not want to eat.

Again, 2D did not open his mouth, and resisted being fed the pests. Red blinked twice, and smiled again, attempting his "sophisticated methods" once more.

He raised the spoon and began moving it around in circular motions.

"_Rrreeeeeeeeeeeeooooooohhhhh!" _

Red began making whooshing sounds like an aircraft, and began moving it towards 2D's mouth yet again.

Once again, 2D denied opening his mouth.

The red-eyed demon blinked twice, and he looked back at Green, who stood there with his little arms crossed and a nasty sneer on his face, tapping his foot impatiently.

And then suddenly, a large clanking sound occurred, and a vault hidden in the darkness opened itself, and there stood a horrific shadow in the bright white light.

And then, a massive creature stormed out, and it gazed at the singer with glowing, evil crimson eyes. The snakes on his head hissed wickedly, and 2D gulped.

The two demons both gasped, and threw their bodies down to the floor in respect and worship to this monster.

The monster growled, and his massive claws curled up into fists, and oddly enough, the massive spider-like legs on his back stretched out, and two of them grabbed 2D's hips, and he yanked him towards his hideous face.

The creature squinted it's glowing eyes, and smiled sinisterly.

The vocalist blinked, and managed to make a nervous, toothy grin, with sweat flowing down his forehead.

"Hmph", said the monster, "you'll make a _fine _lab rat."

"W…wot?" the singer managed to choke out.

The creature's wicked smile widened. It was a creepy smile, almost like the smile of a deranged clown or jester of some sort.

"Yes," said Spikez, "a most interesting lab rat. My scientific experiments will be all performed on you…"

_**1953: Salem, Massachusetts**_

_Before Spikez became known what he is in Outcast Town, he was a man who greatly disliked being spoken to and liked only solitude. We shall refer to him here as "The Man"._

_The Man was originally a loner who was highly interested in demonology, black magic, necromancy, witchcraft, and alchemy. He believed that if he could mix specific sciences with the power of dark spirits, he could create himself a power that could not be overpowered or explained by simple scientific means, or even through a paranormal perspective. He studied various spell books, and studied the Egyptian Book of the Dead, to shed some light on some of their mysteries. Day and night, he would try to summon evil spirits, and request to give him some of their power. _

_He always sang "Evil spirits, I summon you to reach a vocal point with you. I wish for power. For if you give it to me, I will glorify your souls, and I will give you even __**more**__ power."_

_His awkward hobbies frightened the people of Salem, so they broke into his house, without the permission of the city police, and burned all of his dark spell books and they themselves wanted to burn him alive._

_Before they could do this, the Man quickly ran away, leading him to a remote area, in the darkness of night. He hid behind the trunk of a twisted and eerie tree, and wished upon the evil spirits to grant him one last bit of power, so he could escape from the hands of the townsfolk who wanted to persecute him. _

_His "wish" came true. He saw a town in the distance, and sprinted over to it, hoping it would give him shelter from the wrath of Salem's denizens. _

_He did, and he built himself a strange fort underneath the ground. That night, the men fell asleep, and like all the other Outcast Town denizens, he couldn't find the way out. In fact, he never went outside. He liked his fort, and he began another magical laboratory by stealing various flasks and medicines from the good denizens of Outcast Town._

_The Man turned into Spikez, a demonic like creature reflecting his wicked personality, and he loved to create scientific experiments that resembled creatures of the darkness. It is with this magic and science that he created Red, Yellow, Green, and White. They were scientific experiments from evil energy, and he conducted a magic spell to give a creature the mind of a devil, to destroy, and to obey evil orders. _

_Spikez loves to send his little cronies out to Outcast Town to kidnap various citizens to experiment on and use them as food for his sinister creations he calls "Spookies". He summons them with a whistle he designed to be heard only by dark spirits. Whenever he blows it, the creatures either attack or lay low, depending on when he blows it._

_Everyone in Outcast Town fears him and avoids him at all costs, but Vern does not fear him. In fact, Vern plans on defeating him, while secretly planning to make an army to sabotage Spikez and his evil doings._

_2D was nervous now…_

"'Ey, uh, y'know, it's gettin' late," stammered the vocalist, "an' I 'fink I 'ear the tea kettle-boilin' so…"

-"You're not going anywhere, maggot." hissed the dark alchemist.

2D gulped once more. This was _not _going to be a scientific experiment he wanted to be part of.

_**Meanwhile, in the city of oddities…**_

A girl slowly made her way through the crowd, and finally revealed herself.

Her name was Grizzelda.

She was an ordinary 16 year-old girl…but she was a zombie, a creature of the night.

She had dark, violet hair, and two extremely long curly pigtails spiraling downward from the sides of her head, and two hairclips in the shapes of skulls.

She had a blood-red choker around her neck, and she wore a massive dark blue blouse with a spider made out of bronze in the middle of it. She wore striped socks with dress shows.

Her right arm would sometimes come off, since she was a zombie and her body was slowly rotting. However, the "science" of Outcast Town had halted her aging.

Grizzelda looked around for a moment, and said, "Hi Vern."

The zombie girl arched her eyebrow for a moment, and leaned over towards the Outcast King, and whispered, "So, uh, whose the broad with the purple hair?"

Vern turned his head towards Noodle, and he said, "Ah, this is our newest member and friend, Noodle!"

The Outcast Town denizens all began clamoring happily again, nodding at each other and speaking about their newest guest.

Vern closed his eyes and raised up both his arms exposing his palms, showing them off as a sign to quiet the citizens down, and they obeyed like dogs in the military.

Vern's eyes swung over to Grizzelda's and he explained, "Grizzelda, Noodle here would like to meet someone like herself around here. Perhaps you could help her relate?"

Grizzelda rubbed her neck, and said, "Well, I'm not much of a storyteller, but…I guess I could…"

The undead female approached Noodle, and she began telling her story.

"_**My story isn't something from your grandma's story book, but here it goes…"**_

Not too long ago on a cloudless night, Grizzelda was plotting another escape from the orphanage she was staying in, and tonight was the night she was going to do it. Everyone called her 'difficult to handle' ever since her parents died in a car crash, and now they were moving her to yet another home for older residents, and she hated transfers. Making sure no-one was awake, she climbed out of her window and carefully moved across the window ledge to the drainpipe. But unfortunately, she lost her balance while reaching out for it and Grizzelda fell to the ground below, the impact killing her.

A number of hours later, she woke up on the hard concrete, feeling unusually numb, and discovered that even though she fell from a great height, there wasn't a scratch on her. Puzzled at her luck and surprised that she wasn't dead as far as she was concerned; she put this aside and concentrated on getting as far away from the place that she considered a prison as possible. Then she stumbled across a woodland area that she'd never seen before…

After she arrived at the town, she was virtually petrified at the sight of the residents, especially the dragon girl named Kaida - a happy-go-lucky dragon hybrid who had lived in the town what she considered to be all of her life – who continued to convince her that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. But Grizzelda ignored her, being the only 'normal looking' person in the town. Avoiding the few obstacles in her way, including a narrow escape from a capturing and deception by Spikez himself, she eventually gave in and asked why she was there. The residents explained to her that she had telltale signs that she was a member of the living dead, leaving her horrified when she checked her pulse and unnaturally pale skin. Kaida also explained that if there is enough magic in the air around a person who has recently died or still has their soul inside their body (or both), they can be revived and become a zombie. So then Grizzelda decided to stay in the town, changing her hairstyle and outfit to help her feel like she belonged in her new home.

"_**And…well, here I am…"**_

The Japanese girl just stood there, mouth agape, speechless at the zombie girl's message. Noodle knew zombies existed, but this girl's story…was so sad. She could relate to her story because she had no family either. Noodle began to think for a moment, but Vern's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, now that we're all settled, how about we begin to know everyone. Well, I guess we—"

All of a sudden, a strange whirlwind began twirling out of nowhere. They all turned to it casually, but Noodle stared at it with amazement.

It began taking the shape of something, something human. It was…

"Murdoc!" cried Noodle.

"Mayor!" exclaimed Vern.

"OW! OW! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! YOU'RE STRETCHING THE FABRIC! IT'S AUTHENTIC! OW!"

"I WONT SOME DAMN BLOODY ANSAHS', YA 'EAR ME! SPIT IT OUT, YA PENCIL-PUSHIN' BAG A' JELLY!"

Murdoc was twisting the body of what appeared to be some sort of pair of clothing. There was a hat hovering over a striped, long-sleeve shirt with pants, and shoes that were attached to some invisible pair of feet.

However, nothing was in the middle. It looked the clothes were around an invisible body of some sort, and whatever it was, Murdoc was holding it into submission.

Vern lifted up his hands, put two fingers in between the sides of his mouth, and whistled a high-pitched whistle, instantly making Murdoc let go of the clothing, and look up like a puppy dog that was being scolded by it's owner.

The invisible body inside the clothing began slowly crawling it's way over to Vern, and the citizens could all hear heavy panting, and the clothing seemed to "stand up", and suddenly, tiny sparkles began to circle around where the hands, feet, and head should be.

What appeared now, was a circular head with only mouth and a set of teeth, hands with gloved pointy fingers, and dress shoes, wearing the bizarre attire.

The clothes had a distinct look. The coat and the hat had a similar design, stripes with purple and black lines. The edges of the clothing had tears on them, as if it were old and had seen many stormy nights. The dress pants were a shade of gray, and the dress shoes were completely black. It wore a gray tie, with blue blotches on it.

The face on the body seemed to be grimacing, and was leaning over, rubbing it's backside.

"Ouch," the clothing groaned, "that really, really hurt."

Murdoc grumbled, got up, and began smacking the dirt off of his clothing.

Noodle arched her eyebrow, and said, "Murdoc, what in the world were you just doing?"

Murdoc through a dark glare at the clothed creature, who by now was trembling and twiddling it's thumbs nervously.

"Tha' thing right the'eh won't tell me 'ow to get out a' 'ere. It jes' kept tellin' me about 'ow I can only leave within a ceh'tin time limit!"

"It's…it's true!" said the creature, "You can only leave before daylight comes! Otherwise you can't leave here! But none of us know where the exit is!"

Murdoc began cracking his knuckles and he snarled, "If you can't leave, how do you know what happens when you _do _leave!"

When Murdoc began cracking his knuckles once more, the creature vanished in a puff of smoke for a brief moment, and popped up again, this time, behind Vern, shaking like a leaf. The creature had it's hands rested on Vern's shoulders, and it grinded it's teeth in fear.

"Vern," whispered the creature nervously in the outcast king's ear, "he wants to _kill _me!"

Vern arched his eyebrow, and turned to Noodle, and she nodded once, showing that she was friends with him. Vern sucked in his stomach, and said, "Sir, I'm afraid the Mayor's telling the truth."

_**The Origin of the Mayor**_

One October long ago, a boy wanted to have a unique costume to go Trick-Or-Treating in for Halloween to tear away from the traditional witches and goblins that other children would wear. Luckily, both of his parents were expert tailors, and therefore had all of the equipment and materials he would need to make his costume. After what seemed like weeks of toil, he finally finished and was overly proud of his imaginative costume. He dreamt that night of how amazed his friends would be at his individuality.  
But unfortunately, they did the exact opposite of what the boy expected. They ridiculed his outfit, pointed and laughed, saying that he looked like a clown. Frustrated with sadness, he ran out far into the forest and tossed the costume over a tree branch and left it there, so that no-one else could see his embarrassing creation ever again…

It was about that time that Travis, who still considered himself new to the mysterious town, walked through the forest again to see if any new exits had appeared. By chance, he stumbled upon the purple-themed costume that the boy had carelessly dumped there. Out of curiosity, he brought it back to the house he stayed in and laid it out on a chair. But while he had his back turned, the top hat of the costume began to float upwards, the rest of the costume following. Wondering what was going on, Travis turned around, only to behold some sort of body forming beneath the fabric. The long, weather-beaten sleeves served as its arms, and a round, white head with only a wide toothy mouth sat underneath the top hat. The newly-formed figure looked about seven feet tall without the hat. When Travis asked for its name, they simply replied that they didn't have one.

Over the course of time, Travis (now known as Vernbannter) became better acquainted with the tall person, and noticed he had a good potential for organising things, listening to others and making himself heard. He also became very popular in the residents' eyes. Because of this, Vernbannter offered him the position of Mayor for the town, and everyone agreed that he would be great for the spot.

_**So, naturally, he agreed and took the title, which also morphed into his own name.**_

"Wha'? But…'ow…"

"Yes, you cannot leave here once a night has gone by. The exit simply vanishes. The only way to leave is with the Ruby of Origin, and no one here in the town owns it."

The axe princess and the bassist both stared at each other. They had no idea what they were talking about.

Vern put his hands to his chin, and pondered for a moment, thinking about how to explain it to them. A few seconds later, his face brightened up, and he said, "Hey! I know!"

Vern turned to Grizzelda and said with a smile, "Grizzelda, do you think you can summon Anil for us? Perhaps he can explain it to them."

Grizzelda crossed her arms, lowered her head, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ugh, I have to summon him again." She looked up and said, "I'll have to warn you guys, he's pretty wish-crazy."

Vern laughed and said, "Oh, come on now, Grizzelda. There's nothing wrong with someone who loves their work. Now go on, call him out here."

Grizzelda shrugged and said, "Alright, Vern. If that's what you want."

She then snapped her fingers, and a lamp popped into her hands out of nowhere.

It was a golden lamp with emeralds encrusted into it. It sparkled brightly, and it always caught the gaze of the people who passed it by.

The zombie girl placed her palm on it, and began rubbing it slowly and gently…

_**The origin of Anil the Genie**_

Once in the Middle East, there was a merchant named Anil Karuppia, who was well known for his generosity in price and even charity towards the poor. One day, the Princess of the kingdom came out of the palace she normally sheltered in and went to the market place. Fascinated by his bizarre and mysterious objects, she exchanged the generosity by giving him more than he charged for an elaborately decorated oil lamp. Anil was more than courteous to the Princess, and to his surprise, she returned on a weekly basis and became friendly with the merchant.  
But her father the King found out about her absences after finding the objects that she bought hidden in her bedroom. He then sent a number of his men to spy on the Princess to see where she was going, and reported of her secret meetings with Anil. Mistaking the merchant's actions for seduction, the King frustratedly ordered him executed. But before he was killed, the King cursed his spirit to forever be imprisoned in the first object he gave her, thus trapping his soul in the lamp.

After throwing his merchandise that the Princess bought out into the street, a poor man found the lamp and dusted off the sand. In a flash, Anil appeared to him, and decided to repay the man for letting him out by granting him three wishes. Naturally, the man wished for fame, fortune and his own palace with his wishes, but after getting what he always wanted, he threw the lamp back out into the street with the genie inside it, leaving him to be found by another. Ages passed, and the genie was handed down to people all over the world, yet all of them wished for similar selfish things such as wealth and fame. They paid back his acts of kindness by treating him like dirt and kept their short time with him like a slave, which left him slowly losing faith in humanity, and sometimes tampering with the most selfish of wishes, only to leave him shunned more by his temporary masters and mistresses.

But one day, after the lamp had been knocked out of a truck door on its way to an antique show, it landed outside of a forest. While being taken deeper into the forest involving an unusually large magpie catching sight of it, the lamp found its way to Outcast Town. The process of wishing began again when one of the residents found it and let him out. But these wishes weren't selfish like the humans were. They involved kind actions towards others, which made Anil feel much better.

Then he came to Vernbannter. Anil asked him what he wanted, but to his upmost surprise, he said he was happy with what he had. Desperate to give him something, he came up with suggestions, such as whether he'd like to see someone again. This attracted the Outcast King's attention, leading him to ask if he could see Alexandria one last time. After remembering how hard he'd treated her, he added that he only wanted to see how she was doing, and not come into contact with her. Anil obeyed and produced something resembling a mirror, which revealed what was currently happening in the human world. Even though it had felt like only a few years in the town, Alexandria was now a mature woman, and a successful one at that. Under further observation, he noticed that she had also become an accountant, just like her former friend. At this, he asked him to stop showing him what was going on. He missed her deeply, but he was happy for her that she had found her way in the human world, even though he hadn't. In return, Vernbannter used his second wish to grant Anil liberty outside the lamp, so he was free to do as he pleased, leaving him very gracious to the Outcast King.

But he never used up his final wish…

**A strange blue wispy wind began slithering out of the nose of the lamp…**

It began twirling around like a tornado, with tiny sparkles circling around it wildly. After a few more moments of this, the smoke finally began forming a body, and the smoke faded away, leaving now a human dressed in genie attire.

The man standing before the crowd was Anil the genie. He wore a dark blue vest, and he wore a turban with a blue feather attached to a ruby right above his forehead.

He wore pants, they were baggy and white, and he wore golden shoes that curled up into spirals at the toe. He had a crimson cloth tied around his waist, and on his left arm he had a golden tattoo of roses on vines. He wore a golden bracelet as well. His hair was a golden blonde color, and his eyes were as blue as sapphires.

Anil bowed down like a gentleman, and introduced himself, without looking up.

"Anil Karuppia, at your service, Ms. Grizzelda."

Grizzelda grinned, rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. Anil opened his eyes and looked up, realizing he was actually facing a wall. He turned around, and saw Grizzelda, and he whirled around, still bowing, slightly blushing.

"Anil," began Grizzelda, "take five. I called you here because we need you to explain somethin' for us."

The genie shot up like a kid getting free candy at the local store, and he said, "Explain? Explain what?"

Vern spoke up, "We need you to explain how we can our new friends her back home. They don't want to stay, I'm afraid. But, they don't know the burden they'll have to face to do such a thing."

The genie began twirling his hair with his index finger, and muttered, "I see."

Anil turned to Noodle and Murdoc. "Well, our leader Vern is most certain that getting is a tough thing to do. A part of it's because, well, we don't hold the object that can do such a thing."

Anil's suddenly smiled and his blue eyes brightened up, and he said, "But, that doesn't mean we don't know where and what it is."

Anil snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, a type of mystical window appeared, showing something red and sparkling.

"This ruby", explained Anil while looking at his magical window, "is called the Ruby of Origin. It can take anyone who poses it out of Outcast Town. It can also convert who has it into their original state, whether human or animal, and back to their own time period. It was designed by a now-deceased citizen, known as Alucard. Our town's enemy, Spikez, killed Alucard and stole it, so no one could escape from the town."

The denizens all lowered their heads for Alucard, including Grizzelda, Vern, and Anil.

"Now…_he _possesses it."

The genie snapped his fingers again and now the image showed a horrible creature, with snakes slithering vigorously and wearing a cloak with a giant wicked face imprinted on it resembling two evil eyes and two rows of sharp teeth, and their face had a mask on with a hole for the mouth revealing scaly lips and sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes, with massive arms and clawed hands.

The creature was pouring chemicals and reading spell books, hoping to mix science with the dark arts. And in the background, they all saw a blue-haired man, chained down, being laughed at by four little demons.

Noodle was the first to speak up.

"They've got 2D!..."

_Author's Notes: This is the next chapter in the seemingly never-ending supernatural land we call "Outcast Town". However, I cannot take all the credit for this chapter, for someone else created and wrote the storylines and characters for Anil, Grizzelda, Kaida, and The Mayor of Outcast Town. I disclaim these characters, but the creator gave me the permission to use them in this fic. Despite that, all the characters are mine. Except for Noodle, Murdoc, and 2D of course. Please review. _


	9. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

Spikez giggled and as he leaned forward and poured various chemicals into beakers, and he licked his sharp teeth with his long, pink tongue.

Various chemicals glowed in the darkness of his lair.

2D gulped as he watched the giant outcast pour his liquids into other beakers.

What was he going to do with him? Would he turn into a frog? Or perhaps steal his soul with the dark magic he was practicing? Whatever it was, it was not good.

But, as 2D was thinking these things, Spikez almost seemed to be reading his mind, because he stopped, stood up straight, and looked back at 2D with his head turned only half-way.

The demonic scientist smirked and said, "Don't worry, you'll see what I'm doin' soon enough."

2D blinked twice, gulped nervously, and sighed. He began grinding his teeth in anxiety. What did he do? Why him? All he wanted to do was go home. He didn't want to partake in any of this. Spikez' henchman just appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped him.

2D lowered his head, and sighed heavily.

If mir'cles really exist, he thought sadly, 'hen I could really use of 'em right now.

**Meanwhile, back in Outcast Town, Noodle explained everything…**

"See, so that's what happened! We need 2D. It was nice meeting you people, but we really need to get back home to our friend, Russel. He's probably worried to death right now."

The outcasts all began wondering what they could do to get these poor people back home. After all, they didn't want their friends here against their will. But, they couldn't do anything else, unless they had the Ruby of origin.

They all turned to Vern with hopeful eyes, wondering if their brilliant leader came up with a wise idea to rescue the captured singer.

Vern stood there, with his mouth in the shape of an upside-down letter U, with his fist on his chin, his eyes shut tightly in thought and tapping his foot.

It seemed like forever until the Outcast King opened his eyes.

"Wait," said Vern, brightening up, and raising his index finger in the air, "I've got an idea of how to get the Ruby, and how to stop Spikez from doing his wicked deeds."

The denizens all gathered around to hear what their leader had to say about the matter.

He said, "I need to gather a small army. I need Sparky and Brick too."

Sparky, the massive cybernetic dragon, and Brick, the giant rock golem, began towering their way towards the group and leaned down to hear.

Vern began speaking to the people:

"Noodle, I know how to free your friend 2D, and I know how to get the Ruby of origin and send you all on your way. And citizens, I also know how to separate ourselves from Spikez, and how to put an end to him. We must fight our way to freedom.

The citizens gasped and began clamoring themselves about such a decision. They didn't want to fight (and neither did Vern), but they had no choice. It was do or die time, all or nothing, time to call for drastic measures.

Vern settled them down by saying, "We have no choice to but to destroy Spikez before he destroys us."

He continued:

"Now, here's the plan. Mayor and Anil, you two stay here and keep watch. Grizzelda, Noodle, and Murdoc, you come with me. Sparky, you're very important, and so are you, Brick. And I also need…."

Vern told his entire plans to his fellow citizens, and they all obeyed. Vern knew what he was doing. They listened to him more than the Mayor.

When the plan was done, Vern declared, "Ok, everybody, hop on either Spark or Brick. It's time to win our freedom."

Just as Vern was about to climb on Sparky, Vern paused and turned back to his people.

"Vern leapt on top of Sparky, and so did Noodle, Murdoc, and Grizzelda. Various other citizens who were going to join in the battle hopped on top of the two towering behemoths as well.

Vern clutched onto the metal spikes on Sparky's head, and he turned back and called out, "Everyone hang on tight, Sparky can travel 300 miles an hour. He won't go _that_ fast, but still, hang on."

His recruits obeyed, and Sparky began powering up the engines on his legs and tail…

**Back at Spikez lair**

The wicked scientist began pouring a pea-soup green liquid into a beaker, and he licked his lips as he did. What Spikez was pouring, was a liquid that would slowly burn 2D's insides, and would eventually burn a hole through his stomach.

As the liquid would be taking it's toll on the singer's body, Spikez would be chanting a dark spell, hoping that the smell of the burning organs would please the evil spirits, and they would give him power.

His little demons stood in the shadows, giggling as they watched their master perform the dark deeds.

2D, at this point, was a bit zoned out. He was watching Spikez do everything, but he had a semi-dazed look to his face. His mouth was slightly opened, and his eyes were fixed on Spikez as if he were hypnotized.

The overwhelming stress from the situation had left his mind burnt out, and he was now in a trance-like state. It was as if he were a zombie, and anything you told him to do, he would do it.

Spikez, while still pouring and stirring his concoctions, turned to 2D, and noticed this strange behavior. He had studied this type of behavior in psychological books back when he was a human in Salem. The stressful situation put him in a trance-like state known as "Acute Stress Reaction".

The evil spiritist thought for a moment, and a wicked toothy smile appared on his slimy, warty lips. In this position, he could make him do whatever he wanted, so he turned to his henchman, and said, "Demons, front and center!"

The little black-skinned warriors all scrambled in front of Spikez, they saluted, and all cried out in unison, "Yes sir!"

Spikez turned back to 2D with a slick stare, "Unchain 'em."

The demons all gasped at the same time, and all exchanged looks of confusion.

None of them had a clue as to what their master was intending to do, but they dared not question him.

So, all of them being little sneaks shoved Red towards the table. Red turned back and gave them a glare and a flash of his sharp teeth, and he looked back at the forlorn and "lost" 2D, who was still staring at Spikez.

Red put his claws on the lock, shoved his finger in it, and fidgeted around with the lock until he felt that he activated the tumblers, and the lock fell lifelessly to the floor.

The chains finally slid off of 2D, and he collapsed face-first onto the stony floor.

"_Pick 'em up!" _ordered Spikez.

His little demons quickly obeyed. They all paraded over to 2D's body, and they picked him up, holding him steady like a wobbling vase on a table that a dog just rammed into.

2D just stood there, like a zombie.

"You," said Spikez grinning fiendishly, and clutching the neck of a beaker containing his completed formula, "come here."

2D, while still in his daze, drunkenly walked over to the reptilian villain, with his face still as clueless as ever.

Spikez towered over him, so he crouched down, and lifted the beaker, keeping it a few inches away from 2D's mouth.

"Say '_ahhhh',." _uttered Spikez, opening his mouth, giving the burnt-out singer an example.

"…_Ahhhhh…",_ parroted 2D, opening his mouth, still retaining his lost expression.

Spikez lifted up the chemical bubbling in his hand, and he smiled and snickered as he was about to lean it over to pour it into 2D's mouth.

But, something made him pause.

"Hmm?" muttered Spikez, frowning and turning his head towards a wall.

The sound of rumbling and an engine interrupted him. He grumbled as he turned back and placed his beaker back on the table.

The demons all scratched their heads and shrugged at each other.

Suddenly, the entire place began trembling, like a mighty earthquake. The demons and Spikez all began scanning the area frantically, trying to figure what was causing all of this.

While doing this, the engine sound and the rumbling increased, getting louder and heavier.

Finally, Spikez stopped, and he looked up, just as the noise sounded right outside the hollow walls.

A massive explosion sent the walls go flying backwards in chunks of debris. Spikez entire lair trembled violently, and the crashing of rocks on the floor was deafening.

Spikez lifted himself up from all the rubble, shoving rocks out of the way with his massive hands, and he shook his head violently, and his eyes fell upon something that made his jaw drop.

There stood Sparky, with his metallic fist outstretched from punching through the wall, and Brick stood behind him, cracking her knuckles.

The wicked scientist gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You," he hissed, "I won't give up so easily this time!"

_Author's Notes: Keep watching for more updates._


	10. Fighting Spirit

_Author's Notes: Enjoy! This is the longest chapter of this story._

**Fighting Spirit**

Vern began sprinting forward, and massive leapt off of Sparky's metallic spine. He somersaulted once, and outstretched his left leg in a ninja-like fierce kick attack. While flying through the air, he lifted his left arm and positioned it next to his right, and clenched his fists.

He was as quick as lightning, and Spikez did not see Vern's attack coming.

The sole of Vern's shoe smashed right into the wicked scientist's scaly nose, leaving behind a trail of crimson blood as he went, literally, flying backwards.

The Outcast King landed on both feet, his eyes glaring at Spikez as his colossal body slammed into a wall, leaving massive cracks in it.

Vern blinked twice, and a small grin spread across his lips. He chucked quietly to himself, and he began to crack his knuckles, and then he began to crack his own neck, raising his shoulders and swinging his head from left to right.

Vern cupped his pale hands around his mouth, and cried out, "Whenever you're ready, magic boy!"

The evil alchemist was lying on the floor, vainly rubbing his masked forehead from the powerful kick that the accountant had given him.

By now, Vern was acting rather silly, pretending to throw imaginary punches and dodging them as if he were a boxer. He was very confident, and after 66 long years, he still retained his very child-like demeanor.

But, something shattered the boxing match that he was envisioning in his head.

A low and menacing growling noise sailed in from the dark corners of Spikez lair, like a dog and a lion's growl.

Vern frowned and his eyebrows rose slowly, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He slowly lowered his fists, and he stood up straight. His eyes nonchalantly shifted towards his left, and he saw pair after pair of almond-shaped glowing green eyes.

He turned his head, and he felt a chill slither down his spine.

Dozens of glowing green eyes dotted the darkness, looking at him hungrily, waiting to tear him to pieces.

Shit, thought Vern, as he ran his long, clawed-fingers across his mess of wavy black hair. I'm really screwed now.

The accountant began to carefully back away, not wanting to make any sudden moves. He unclenched his hands, and crouched down a bit.

Their growling seemed to echo throughout the entire lair. Then there was something that sounded unlike growling. It sounded more like an engine powering up. Vern turned around, and noticed Sparky's metallic claw began glowing, and it began shutting itself into a fist. Blue flames began dancing around it, and the engine began roaring louder, like a jet engine does when it's powering up to take off.

What Sparky was doing, was preparing one of his "special signature moves". It was known as the "_Spirit Breaker". _

The Spirit Breaker was an attack Sparky could perform, which raised his power level up to 150%, and would shatter anything his fist landed on. In addition to the devastating punch, the blue flames that encircled his fist would create a ring of intensely hot flames around the location that was punched for a few moments.

The Outcast King began waving his hands frantically, giving Sparky a sign to not perform his attack just yet. Not only would it waste some of the mechanical-reptilian's energy, it could hurt, or even kill Vern in the process.

Sparky finally caught sight of Vern's message, and then his bright-yellow eyes swung over towards his fist that was still powering up. His metallic fist slowly opened up, and the flames withered away, and the engine's roaring died away.

Vern stared back at the hideous demons hidden in the darkness. Now they slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing themselves to be the Spookies, Spikez's horrible creations that haunted the night.

They gave the appearance of mountain lions and wolves mixed together, and they hunted in the same way. They had black fur, and their eyes glowed a menacing green. Their bodies seemed to give off a sort of "wispy" look, like smoke, due to them being made of out evil energy and shadows, as Spikez intended them to be.

The Spookies could disguise themselves as a person's shadow, in case they wanted to secretly pounce on their victim. They could also group together to form one colossal demon-like creature, in case the time called for it.

Spikez shook his head, and stared at Vern while still on the floor. He saw the Spookies slowly circling him, staring at him hungrily. The evil scientist smiled.

The Spooky closest to Vern began to snarl loudly, opening it's jaw to reveal sharp, dirty teeth. Blood was stained on some of it's fangs. It most likely ate some unfortunate rat that was unlucky enough to get caught in it's paw.

At that moment, one of the Spookies pounced at the Outcast King, ready to sink it's teeth into his neck. But Vern himself was crafty, as his cat-like reflexes were exhibited in his flips and somersaults.

Vern crouched the second the creature leaped, and it flew right over his head. Another one tried to attack from the rear, but of course, Vern side-stepped it before it could strike.

A third Spooky leapt up from the side of Vern, but he knew that soon all the Spookies would begin to attack once he was outnumbered and tired. He either had to run, which he could not, or fight back.

When the third Spooky pounced, with it's claws extended and jaws open wide, Vern crouched once, but he ducked low so he could get right underneath it's stomach.

He tightened his fist, and he slammed his knuckles into the demon's stomach. It seemed to roar out in pain as his hand drilled itself into it's bladder. The creature went flying back, and the other Spookies stared at it in amazement for a second or two.

The shadow creatures' eyes swung over to the Outcast King, and they began preparing themselves for a vicious group attack. They hunched their backs and began baring their bloody teeth, and their claws extended out from within their paws.

Vern began backing away, his eyes constantly moving from left to right, gazing at the dozens of glowing green eyes staring back at him hungrily. He was most certainly a goner.

But suddenly, he felt a strange thorny-like object poke him on the shoulder, almost like someone would tap somebody else to get their attention.

He turned his head only half-way.

Unfortunately, a large massive fist wearing an iron spiky wristband and knuckles sucker-punched him right on the nose, and sent him sailing over to the corner of the lair. His back smashed against the stony wall, leaving massive cracks leading up to the roof.

He landed face-first onto the rock-hard floor, arms stretched out and his cheek touching the floor. He grimaced, and he groaned weakly, trying to get up with his arms trembling as he pushed his upper body upward.

Before he could move another inch, a massive thing landed in front of him, making the entire lair shake violently. He looked up, blood slithering down from his nostrils, and saw Spikez grinning evilly through his mask.

Spikez, although massive, had very powerful legs, and could run at very high speeds, as well as leap extremely high distances. It was very difficult to outrun him, and often those who tried only wound up getting an even more severe experimentation than what was originally intended.

The alchemist lifted up his long, muscular arm, almost mockingly showing the Outcast King his claws, and he reached down, and seized Vern by the collar of his golden tuxedo.

It was like picking up a puppet.

Vern's legs dangled in the air, with his arms lifelessly hanging by his sides, and his neck leaning to the side.

Spikez cackled at the sight of the defeated Outcast King. He then raised Vern slightly above his head, and he choke-slammed him right onto the floor, knocking all of the wind out of the accountant.

Vern panted heavily as he lied on the floor, but Spikez was not done with him just yet.

The wicked spiritist lifted up his massive spiked boot, and he stomped right on Vern's left cheek.

He turned his foot constantly from left to right, trying to make sure that the Outcast King felt the burning friction from the sole of his massive boot on his face.

Spikez smirked like a bully in a schoolyard as he continuously crushed Vern's face as if it were a cockroach on a kitchen floor.

By now, Spikez was just toying with him, like his own personal rag doll. He enjoyed torturing his victims. Giving them a slow, painful death was what he always did, and there was nothing more that he wanted than to do this to Vern, his mortal enemy.

"Now then," began Spikez, only easing off his foot ever so slightly. "Tell me, who is _indeed_ the king of Outcast Town?"

The wicked alchemist listened closely, trying to hear Vern choke out the words his ears craved.

But, to his utter-most surprise, the words didn't come out as words. Instead, they came out as very weak chuckles. 

Spikez's jaw hung open and his eyes boggled out of their sockets. No one's ever done this to him.

He moved his boot just slightly to the right, to see the Outcast King wincing in pain, but with a smile on his face, laughing a wheezy laugh.

He coughed for a second and opened one of his vermillion eyes slightly, staring up at Spikez.

"Wow…" uttered Vern, trying to put a sarcastic tone rather than a pained one. "Some king _you _are. You sucker-punch the _real _king…only to step on him to make yourself feel higher or something."

Spikez's face scrunched up in rage, and his fists trembled violently, and he gritted his teeth in pure fury.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!" _

Spikez began applying the pressure to Vern's face yet again, this time, a bit harder.

"That's…that's right." Vern managed to squeeze out another weak chuckle. "You're a _coward._"

This simply made Spikez explode. He transferred all of his power and energy into his foot, and began crushing the Outcast King's skull. Vern gritted his teeth in pain, and felt like his skull was being flattened, like cookie dough from a rolling pin.

Spikez did not care anymore. He was going crush Vern's head, and that was that. No mercy, no nothing.

Only seconds before Vern's skull would begin cracking, the pressure suddenly stopped. He opened his eye, panting still, and gazed up again, except he saw something very awkward.

Spikez had something like a snake wrapped tightly around his neck, and his eyes were bulging out. He was clutching the snake's body, trying to loosen it's grip and yank it off, but whatever it was, it was extremely strong.

With his attention focused more on the object wrapped around his neck rather than Vern, his foot was now somewhat loose, and Vern quickly slid out of the grip.

He slapped the side of his head, shaking the headache away, and he stared at where the "snake" was coming from.

He squinted his eyes, and saw a familiar zombie girl with dark violet hair and skull-shaped hair clips.

"Griz…Grizzelda?"

She was clutching her whip's handle, pulling Spikez off of Vern by the neck (and hopefully strangling him in the process).

She began yanking on Spikez so hard, that he began to tip over. He began flailing his arms wildly, and he landed on the floor, still clutching the whip around his neck.

Once Spikez was on the floor, she inserted her index finger and thumb into her mouth, and whistled very loudly.

Behind Sparky, the Outcast Town denizens came barging in, some carrying swords and spears, ready for battle.

Red, Green, Yellow, and White cried out in unison, and began chomping on their claws in fear. They were surely in trouble now. After all, the denizens would undeniably want revenge after all the chaos they had done to their humble village.

The denizens began attacking the demonic Spookies with their weaponry and bare hands. Whenever a denizen sliced off a Spooky's limb, it would simply vanish into thin air, wailing an eerie ghost-like shriek mixed in with a lion's roar.

Spikez's demons stared wide-eyed and horrified at the sight in front of them. They were going to lose! All of their hard work would go completely to waste.

It was all in vain.

The three demons turned to red, and getting on their knees, they began shaking Red's tiny arms, crying out altogether, "What'll we do, what'll we do, what'll we _DO!"_

Red stared at them with his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes darting from left to right, staring at his terrified comrades.

He looked over at Spikez in the midst of the melee, and saw Grizzelda still strangling their master with her whip.

He gasped, and he shoved away his naggers. He pointed to Grizzelda, and screamed, "You idiots! Save him!"

Green's eyes followed Red's pointed finger, and he too witnessed the horror of his beloved master being choked. He pulled out a small, rusty hatchet from his back-pocket. He raised it up over his head for a second making a gleeful squeal, as if he had found a treasure.

He stretched his arm backwards, and he hurled it with all his might.

The axe went flying perfectly linear in a clockwise rotation.

Only seconds before Spikez neck snapped, the hatchet sliced the whip in two.

Spikez immediately sat up straight, clasping his neck with his massive hand, eyes watering and tongue hanging out.

While still gagging and wheezing for air, he wobbly stood up, not caring about what just happened, just relieved that his windpipe wasn't flattened like a pancake.

The strangling was so powerful it had left him dizzy.

Before he could do anything, and while still in the process of recovering, he turned to his right, and only for a moment, did he see a young girl.

Like lightning, he saw her spring forward in a lunge, with her gloved fist rearing back. Right before the _extremely _powerful blow, he could've sword he saw a smirk on her face.

Before he knew it, he was sailing through the air, with the taste of blood in his mouth that flowed in from the two little holes on the middle of his face that served as his nose.

He slammed onto a colossal brick wall, leaving him on the floor, yet again.

He was sprawled on the floor, groaning in anguish from the zombie girl's devastating haymaker.

Although Grizzelda looked young and slim, her upper body strength was phenomenal. The magic that brought her back to life gave her this amazing strength, and no one at all would suspect a punch from her to be so powerful and painful.

"Errrggh…damn it," uttered Spikez, as he felt the stinging wrath of Grizzelda's punch. "I didn't expect that kid to have that much pow—_OOOOOOOOWWWW_!"

Vern had leaped up and had stomped right on top of the demonic sorcerer's chest, cracking many bones on his rib cage.

The Outcast King's fists trembled and his teeth were gritted as he applied all his strength to his legs, his eyebrows in the shape of an angry V.

Spikez let out a wheezing gasp, letting blood spew out of his mouth and nose once more.

But Spikez could recover from pain rather quickly, and before Vern could evade from harm's way, Spikez clamped his powerful grip on Vern's shins.

Before he knew it, the Outcast King was upside down with his arms dangling downward.

Spikez glared at him evilly. One of his colossal spider legs sprouted from his back, revealing a large claw at the end of it.

Vern gulped, not knowing how to outmaneuver this.

Spikez smiled evilly, with blood in between his teeth.

"Long live the king," uttered Spikez, ready to shove the claw through the accountant's heart and rotate it left to right.

Sparky, however, witnessed what was about to occur. Realizing his king was in severe trouble, he stuck out his massive metallic claw, and arched his fist downward. A hatch opened up that was on top of his metallic wrist, revealing a conceived laser cannon.

He aimed at Spikez, and then fired a light-blue ray of light with electricity circulating around it wildly.

The ray struck Spikez, and sent him flying away, crying out in pain as his hellspawn body went spiraling in circles through the air.

A large number of Spookies saw what happened to their beloved master, and they sensed danger.

Like natural instinct, the group began assemble, and began lumping into each other. The shadowy lump of mush began to enlarge and take shape. It was like clay without a potter. It began to form into a body, a bipedal body.

Finally, it revealed what it was.

The Spookies had transformed into a bipedal shadow demon. It had the legs of a jackal, with the torso and arms of a human, with the head of a falcon. An eerie black fog would hover and encircle around it's feet, and it's eyes would flicker like light bulbs that were dying out.

The shadow demon growled as it stared at Sparky, clenching it's fists and baring it's razor-sharp teeth.

Along with it's size and power, the creature's intelligence also increased. When a pride of Spookies join together, their power increases seven times over. Not only does their power, but so does their intelligence and rationality.

"Your toys won't help you against us," hissed the monster while shooting a knife-like pointed finger at the cybernetic dragon, "we will burn you alive!"

It had a sinister voice, but it did not just have one voice. Whenever it spoke, various other voices could be heard, and they all sounded sinister and like a lion's roar.

The creature was intimidating, but Sparky exhibited no fear.

Instead, Sparky smirked and replied, "You're nothing but cowardly house cats. That's why you've joined together like that, because you cannot fight me alone. But that is not an issue. I will take you all on, if I must."

The creature's eyes widened in shock for a moment, and then it bared it's teeth, grinding them in jealousy.

"You arrogant lizard," snarled the shadow demon, "you will pay for those words! You will be crying out for mercy from us!"

"'Mercy'?" repeated Sparky, standing up on his hind legs and positioning himself like a boxer, "We will see who will be crying out for mercy."

The demon flared it's nostrils, and stood in a hunched position, like an elite wrestler.

Sparky and the shadow demon began slowly circling each other, like two gladiators in a coliseum. Sparky's metallic tale slithered across the floor, while the creature's eyes flickered menacingly.

Finally, the battle had begun.

The demon began pounding it's chest like an enraged gorilla, and let out a roar that shook the entire lair. It sounded like the roar of a lion, and almost everyone stopped instantaneously fighting to look at the demon.

The second it stopped roaring, it began levitating in the air using it's magical abilities. As it hovered, it's eyes began glowing very brightly, and little phantoms began encircling it, cackling wickedly.

Sparky's engines began humming, and blue tongues of flame began sprouting out from the jet engines behind his wings.

"Now then," bellowed the creature, "prepare to die!"

The creature lunged forward in flight, with it's claws outstretched in front of it, ready to destroy.

Sparky's engines pushed him forward, and he flew right at it like a missile. His claws also outstretched, ready to wrestle.

All four claws clamped onto each other, pushing each other violently. Both pairs of arms were trembling, exhibiting the strength of both giants.

Sparky however, pushed his scaly and metallic palms forward fiercely, and bent the shadow demon's fingers all the way back onto the back of it's hands, cracking all of it's fingers and bones.

The creature threw it's head back and roared in anguish.

The bionically-enhanced dragon used this moment of vulnerability to his advantage. He reared his head back, and when the creature lifted it's head up, Sparky bashed his skull into the creature's face.

The creature sprawled backwards and collapsed onto the floor.

Sparky lowered himself, and slowly began approaching the creature.

The shadow demon looked dazed, unable to fight more. Sparky lowered his fists, thinking it was over already.

But the Spookies were crafty creatures. The second Sparky lowered his defenses, the creature stood up almost at the speed of sound, grabbed Sparky by the neck.

Just as quickly as they got up, the double-crossing creature jammed it's claws into both of Sparky's eyes, stabbing his corneas.

Sparky roared out in pain as the demon's claws pierced his eyes. The creature tore it's fingers out of his eyeballs, and blood came down from one of his eyes like tears.

One of his eyes was robotic, so it was not damaged completely, and he could still see with it. But his natural eye was permanently blinded.

The creature leapt back guffawing evilly, while Sparky panted heavily and placed his robot hand over his eye, feeling the blood ooze out of it.

Sparky stared at the creature laughing wildly, and he grew furious.

Sparky began charging up his fist as he did earlier, preparing his Spirit Breaker attack once more.

The blue flames began dancing around his metallic fist, and he charged at the creature with his jet engines.

Right before his iron knuckles pressed against the demon's beak, it looked at him in surprise.

"Bits" of shadowy fog went flying everywhere, making the creature's head turn almost 360 degrees.

Before the creature could recover, Sparky charged up the Spirit Breaker once more, and let out a fierce uppercut into it's stomach, the flames around his fist burning a hole through it's stomach.

The impact of the blow was so hard, that the cyborg dragon's fist actually lifted the shadow's demon body off of the ground for a moment.

The creature backed away, groaning in pain while it's arms were covering the hole in it's stomach.

Sparky took no chances this time.

He lunged forward, reared his fist back, and gave a fierce right hook to the creature's face again.

The bionic dragon came right back gave it a violent left hook, shattering more of the demon's beak.

Before he could land another blow, the demon caught his fist in mid-air.

Sparky gasped quietly for a moment, and as quick as lightning, the shadow demon shoved it's claws into his metallic chest, going inside of his robotic body.

Sparky looked down and before he could see what just happened, the creature ripped out a large handful of wires from his chest. The wires squirmed wildly with sparks dancing on the ends of them.

The dragon began trembling violently, with electricity circulating his entire body. It left him stunned for a few seconds, and the demon leapt on top of him, shoving him the ground.

It stepped on his arms with it's feet, not allowing him to wrestle him off. The creature then clutched his neck, and proceeded to strangle him.

The demon's fingers began squeezing the life out of him. The claws on it's thumbs began sinking into his scaly neck.

Sparky was quickly beginning to run out of oxygen.

Thinking quickly, Sparky's metallic tail wrapped itself around the creature's neck, and it lifted the creature off of his body.

Sparky whipped his tail and sent the demon sailing across the lair.

Sparky then began curling himself up into a ball, creating his body into a circle covered in metallic spikes. He called this attack the "Razor sphere".

He began rolling towards his oppressor, leaving behind him a path of destruction and rubble. While the demon was still in mid-air, Sparky began slicing up the monster's body, shredding off pieces of the shadowy substance it was made of.

The creature was on the floor again, with holes all over it's body, and it's beak shattered and damaged.

Sparky approached the creature, and he seized it by the neck, leaving it's legs dangling in the air.

Then, the mechanical dragon began flapping his wings, and flew towards the roof of Spikez's lair. He punched a hole through the roof, and flew into the night sky.

Still clutching the creature's neck, he flew higher and higher until he was a tiny speck to the Outcast Town denizens below.

Sparky gazed down at the hole, and he looked the demon, it's head hanging lifelessly to the side. The dragon then sped as fast as he could down to the hole, with the creature out in front of him.

This move was called the "Megaton slam".

Sparky would seize his opponent by the neck, and perform a devastating choke-slam onto the floor below.

He flew down with his opponent's head in front of him, travelling at an incredible speed. The jet engines were roaring as he zoomed downward.

He zipped right into the hole, and the demon's head slammed right onto the hard, stone floor.

The second it hit the floor, the creature's head exploded into bits of it's shadowy substance, followed by the body vanishing into a puff of smoke.

Spikez, the demons, and the Outcast denizens all stared in amazement as Sparky stood up victorious against his dark foe.

Just for a moment, the Outcast citizens all began cheering for their champion. He had proved himself to be strong. Often Sparky was gentle among the people, doing them favors and displaying various air shows for them.

He displayed his bravery and valor, even to the most terrifying of opponents. He'd do anything for his friends, even at the cost of his eye.

However, the Spookies began to assemble once more, to create another shadow demon to fight against him.

When Sparky witnessed this, he performed another of his signature moves, this one was known as "Atomic breath".

He threw his head back, and opened his mouth, letting a long stream of light green flames.

The flames engulfed the Spookies, and they vanished with the haunting scream of ghosts and eerie-like demonic creatures.

Spikez's jaw fell to the floor as he witnessed his beloved creations burn up like wood. He clamped his massive hands on his head, and cried out, "No! My Spookies! My beautiful, beautiful Spookies!"

He gritted his teeth, and he whirled around, quivering with fury.

"_YOU!" _he hissed at Sparky, "_I'll get you for this!"_

He turned around and hollered, "Red, Green, White, Yellow! Front and Center!"

But they did not come. Spikez tapped his foot and angrily and repeated their names.

But again, nothing responded except for the echoes of his bellowing.

He scanned the area, looking for his little henchman.

Finally, his eyes landed on something. Red, Green, White, and Yellow were hiding behind Vern, trembling and staring back at Spikez nervously.

"What…what're you doing?" demanded the spiritist, "Get over here and dismantle this giant metal lizard thing!"

Vern crossed his arms and glared at Spikez. His demons did nothing. Spikez realized what just happened. They gave up on him. They joined his enemies. They saw that their master was defeated. But Spikez would not tolerate betrayel.

"You miserable traitors!" he barked.

His spider-legs began to rise into the air, ready to strike them. The demons grew even more fearful as they buried their faces behind the Outcast King's shins.

Sparky, however, seized the alchemist's extra limbs right before they could strike. He clutched them all like a group of shoelaces, and he tore them all off in unison.

Spikez screamed out in pain as blood oozed from the holes, and Sparky then seized him with his robotic hand. His metallic claws wrapped around his large waist.

Vern approached Spikez like an authorative figure, puffing out his chest and his fists tightened into fists.

"Alright Spikez, it's over! Tell us where the Ruby of Origin is or _else_!"

Spikez swung his claw at Vern, but the accountant was quick on his feet and dodged the vain but strong attack.

"Like hell I'm telling ya! Search my entire lair all night, I'll never tell!"

Spikez threw his head back in a bully-like laugh.

Vern shook his head in annoyance. He raised his arm and snapped his fingers, already knowing how to make him talk.

Brick, the giant rock golem, approached Spikez and Sparky.

The second he heard Brick's booming footsteps, his laughter stopped and his face drooped.

The rock creature crouched down and clutched Spikez's right arm in between it's index finger and thumb. Sparky did the same with his left arm. They left him hanging in mid-air, with his arms outstretched, as if his muscular arms were a rope in a game of tug-of-war.

Vern approached the three with his arms behind his back, smiling and arching his eyebrow. He knew he had got him this time.

"So, I'll ask again nicely," he replied slickly, "where is the Ruby of Origin, Spikez?"

The wicked alchemist looked to his left and to his right, the two creatures looking like colossal statues holding his arms.

Spikez turned his cheek towards Vern.

"Hmph," he said, "do your worst."

Vern crossed his arms once more, frowned, and tilted his head. He nodded once, and the two giants exchanged glances, and nodded once to each other as well.

The two creatures began pulling on Spikez's arms. They pulled gently to make sure they did not tear him in half. They heard the bones inside Spikez's arms beginning to crack.

The evil alchemist groaned and shook his head violently, as his body stretched to proportions they've never had had before.

They continued pulling on his arms, only stopping when Spikez gave in.

By now, Spikez's arms were long and stretchy, and his bones were beginning to reveal themselves.

"_Alright! Stop! STOP!_"

The two creatures stopped pulling his arms and brought them together once more. They nearly tore him in half symmetrically had Spikez not told them enough was enough.

"You…you…you win…" he muttered, catching his breath.

"So, where is it?"

"It's…it's behind that wall."

Grizzelda's eyes swung over to the wall, and she turned back to Vern.

Vern stared back at her and nodded his head once, and she dashed over to it.

She raised her fist, and punched a hole right through it. She began tearing at the remaining rocks and rubble away, and her eyes landed upon an old, dusty drawer.

It had pieces of wood chipping away, and the golden handles were old and rusted.

She stepped through the hole, and opened it up. She was greeted by a cloud of foul-smelling dust. She waved her hand in front of her, and her eyes fell upon a little black jewelry box with a skull and crossbones on it.

She picked it up slowly, and opened the lid….

_Author's Notes: I think I'll end this here for now. Thank you for reading. Please critique and review._


	11. Death of a Hero

_Author's Notes: I disclaim Gorillaz, the video game references, and other stuff I forgot to mention. This is the final chapter of this very long story. Please enjoy it. I decided to give it a nice twist at the end, a twist I originally did not plan. Please be a critic, and review! Thank you, and enjoy the grand finale!_

**Death of a hero**

It was beautiful.

The Ruby of Origin was polished to a mirror-sheen, and it shined like an apple in the sunlight. The crimson color of it resembled the redness of a rose, and she could see her reflection perfectly.

But that was the strangest feature of it all. While she stared at it, she could see her own reflection, yes, but she didn't see her pale skin or the thin black bags underneath her eyes.

She saw her old self in the gem; the same girl who had escape from that horrible orphanage (if one would call it that), her cheeks rosy and no bags beneath her eyes.

The zombie girl had actually forgotten about Noodle, 2D, Murdoc, and her friends for a moment. She was so amazed at the Ruby's powers, that for a moment, she actually considered _stealing _it.

She could lie, and say it wasn't there, but hide in it her dress pocket. While they'd be searching the lair and interrogating Spikez, she could secretly run away (as she did so cleverly from the orphanage, excluding her unfortunate and untimely death), and the Ruby of Origin could lead her to the exit. No one would be able to chase or track her, it'd be impossible. The supernaturally-scientific laws of the realm Outcast Town dwelled in would not allow anybody to do so.

She would receive another chance at life, another attempt at fitting into society; and it was all there, in the palm of her hand.

Wow, she pondered, I…could make a new life for myself. I could finally be able to do things I've always wanted to do.

But then, the memories of Outcast Town came clawing their way into her mind; her friends and life there. Nowhere in the real world did anyone show her such love and care for her as they have in the town of Oddities. She had never met someone as kind, selfless, and heroic as Vern.

It was there that she realized that not only could she not leave her beloved friends behind, she _would _not. They were all too close to her heart for her to betray them.

Grizzelda shut her eyes, lowered her head, and sucked in a slow, deep breath through her nostrils. She curled up her fingers, and leapt out from the hole in the wall.

The Outcast citizens all stared at her, anxious to see what she was clutching in her gloved hand. She lifted up her fist in front of her, and gazed at it for a moment, and then her eyes swung over to the denizens once again.

A grin began forming across her lips, and she raised the Ruby of Origin high above her head.

As the outcasts saw the gleaming Ruby in her hand, they all began applauding and cheering, shaking the entire lair like a mighty earthquake.

She dashed over to them, and placed the Ruby in Vern's hand. He looked at it with a large smile on his face.

"Whoa," he said, eyeing it carefully, "so _this _is what it looks like. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Grizzelda replied with a miniscule smile, and nodded her head a single time. She was still a bit upset that she had thrown away her second chance at life, but without friends and loved ones to share it with, there really wasn't any point of life at all.

Vern turned away from her, and he gave orders to one of the outcast citizens.

"We have the Ruby! You can tell Noodle and Murdoc to come out now, it's all clear!"

The citizen obeyed and rushed outside to tell the two musicians that all was safe, and that they would be returning home shortly.

Noodle slowly strode in, her eyes amazed at the ruins and destruction from the epic battle between the Outcast citizens, Sparky, and Spikez's army of darkness.

Murdoc popped his head in, still uneasy about this entire "getting the Ruby by force" idea. His gaze swung from left to right, searching for any signs of demonic creatures.

"It's...it's ova'?" said Murdoc, striding into the room with his chest puffed out and his stomach tightened, "Well, tha's a shame. I wos jest' about tah' make my move."

As Vern watched the citizens explain the graphic duel between Sparky and the shadow demon, the though struck him.

What happened to their friend 2D?

Vern's eyes frantically flew from left to right, searching for their kidnapped friend, until finally, his eyes landed on him, fast asleep on the table with his head lowered and some drool oozing out of his mouth.

The Outcast King trotted over to him, and checked on him.

_Poor guy_, he thought as his index finger wrapped around his chin and his thumb rested underneath it, _all that excitement must've worn him out. _

Vern looked left, and then he looked right, seeking for an object like a key or a strong axe to remove the chains that were tightly wrapped around his body.

Well, he did not catch sight of an item, but he caught sight of, perhaps, a few creatures that knew how to cut 2D down from his prison.

Red, White, Green, and Yellow were trembling violently in a corner, huddling together like a group of American football players. Except they were not discussing techniques and plays, they were huddled together in fear.

For all the damage they've done, they were surely going to face the wrath of the Outcast Town authorities

The accountant noticed this, and he always loved to play a good joke.

He strode over like he had supreme authority, clenching his fists and puffing out his chest.

The demons stared up at him like young children that had pulled a prank too far, and they lowered their heads again, trembling still.

Right when Vern was only inches away from them, Green shoved Red forward, letting him become the involuntary speaker on their behalf.

Red stood there, shaking like a leaf as he lifted his head higher as Vern's towering shadow engulfed him. He bit his lower lip violently, and he gulped as Vern stood over him, his arms crossed on his chest and a bitter look of anger on his face.

The little red-eyed demon was ready to cry.

He, like his brothers, was only doing what he was created for, which was following the orders of Spikez, wicked or not. But would Vern understand this?

"Please, Mister Vern, sir," he begged, (suddenly, his voice didn't sound so sinister), "we-we-we were only following orders. We were not involved in Spikez's plans! My brothers and I had no intention of hurting this fellow, I swear to you!"

Red collapsed on his knees, placing his palms together and inserting the opposite hand's pointy fingers in between the spaces of the other hand's fingers.

"Please, whatever you do, have mercy on us! We'll-we'll-we'll sweep up the town every day, we'll-we'll polish your dragon's armor, we'll b-bake you pastries and cookies, and-and…"

It was there that Vern couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

His bitter face now scrunched up in a crooked smile and he burst out in laughter. He was bent over, laughing with his hand on his forehead and his other hand on his kneecap.

When Vern finally managed to control his laughter, he could see just how baffled Red looked, staring with his mouth slightly hanging open and his eyes looking as clueless as a puppy dog's.

In the middle of a few chuckles, Vern managed to say, "You-_heh heh_-don't have to do all of that!"

Red's eyes widened and he blushed at how embarrassingly he had just reacted. He turned his head back around to his brothers, and he noticed them all pretending to not have noticed anything, swinging their bodies back and forth, whistling random tunes while looking off into outer space (They were secretly quite embarrassed as well).

"No, all I was going to ask you was, if you could please cut him down."

Red looked past Vern, and he saw 2D asleep on the table.

Without saying a word, the red-eyed demon got to it's feet, and approached the heavy chains that encircled the singer's body. Red reached into his pocket, and pulled out an old rusted key. He shoved the key into the keyhole, turned it, and the chains all rattled and collapsed lifelessly to the floor like dead snakes.

The singer fumbled around on the table. He yawned comfortably, turning his whole body onto his side, and he placed the back of his hands on the side of his head like a pillow, and he said in a mumbling voice, "No, Mario, jump _ova'_ tha' koopa shell…"

The sound of the chains landing on the floor caught the attention of Noodle. Seeing 2D unchained made her excited, so she sprinted towards the table.

Vern approached the vocalist, and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey pal, time to wake up."

"Unhhh…no gran'ma, I alr'dy fried the eggplants…"

2D's onyx eyes slowly lifted their lids, and his eyes grew in horror as he saw Vern looking down at him with his sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"_YAAAAH! IT'S DRACULA!"_

Noodle immediately jumped in and stopped 2D from jumping to any irrational conclusions once again.

"No, 2D," she said, raising her arms to calm him down, "it's ok! He's a friend!"

"A 'frien'?" repeated 2D, not believing his ears.

"Yes," replied the Japanese teen, "trust me, everything's ok. We'll explain everything on the way home."

2D shot one more nervous glance at Vern, and then uneasily climbed off of the table, slowly backing away from Vern and not taking his eyes off of him. That is, until, he bumped into Red.

"Oh shit! It's one of 'em again!" cried 2D as he scurried behind Noodle, hiding behind her like a coward.

Red raised his arms, proving that he was not armed in anyway. 2D, however, remained fearful, and stayed behind Noodle's back, not daring to expose himself once more.

"Our apologies sir," explained the demon, "but we _needed_ to kidnap you, it was our master's plans. Not ours."

2D gulped and developed the courage to stop hiding himself from the creatures that surrounded himself. He then turned to Noodle and said, "Noods, I don't know whe'eh we are', an' why, but can _please _go 'ome?"

Vern replied for Noodle and said, "Certainly. Let's all hop on Sparky and he'll give us a lift."

"'Spah'ky?' Who's 'Spah'ky'?"

"Why, Sparky is our cybernetic dragon."

"'_Cybernetic dragon'! Wot!"_

**Back in Outcast Town…**

Waylon, the snake-fingered handyman of the town, swept up the streets neatly and carefully by himself, listening to wind rustling against the long branches with dead leaves on them.

As he swept, he kept thinking about the number of Outcast denizens who had left to fight Spikez. What about Vern? Was he alright? Did he win or lose? Was he even alive?

So many questions, but only time could answer them all.

But, just as he began to worry rather than question, he heard a distant rumbling and an engine roaring. He arched his eyebrow and he lifted up his head.

"Hmm?"

He squinted his eyes and he witnessed a large thing with wings and fire spewing from it's back, coming at the town at full speed.

While squinting and gazing at the UFO, he said, "Could…could it be?"

Finally, the flying object got close enough. He made out what it was.

"It is! It's Sparky!"

He was so excited he flung his broom to the floor careless, cupped his snaky fingers around his lips, and announced, "_Hey everybody! Sparky's back!"_

At the sound of his message, doors began swinging open, heads popped out of windows, eyes on trees began awakening.

"Vern?"

"Vern's back?"

"He's home?"

"Where is he!"

A large crowd of outcasts began applauding as Sparky flew into the town.

Vern and the various other outcasts waved happily as Sparky flew by them overhead. Mile after mile, various denizens cheered and threw confetti into the air, celebrating the return of the Outcast King.

The crowd began singing and rejoicing gleefully. Some outcasts that could play musical instruments pulled out their tambourines, flutes, and harps and began playing the town's anthem.

As fingers strummed the silver strings of harps, the outcasts sang,

"_Vern is home! Vern is home!_

_Now everyone can sleep at night!_

_Oh, what happy days!_

_What heroism he displays!"_

The cybernetic dragon landed in the town square, greeted by music and cheering and all the outcasts leapt off happily, with praise and songs about them being sung all over the town.

Brick then came charging in, clutching Spikez in it's colossal stone fingers.

Vern leapt off of Sparky, and proclaimed, "Thank you, everyone! Thank you! But please, settle down. We must allow our guests to return to where they belong."

He turned to Noodle, Murdoc, and 2D, and said, "Friends, thank you for coming to our humble home. Are you absolutely certain you don't wanna stay?"

Noodle sighed, and replied, "Yes, I'm sorry. We can't stay. We just don't belong here."

Vern shut his eyes and lowered his head, and whispered, "Yes, I see. Your mind's set."

The Outcast King reached into his pocket, and pulled out the precious stone. He stared at his reflection for a brief moment. He saw his old-self again, jolly and bright-eyed. He remembered Alexandria for a moment, and then shook it off, trying not to feel nostalgic.

"But…that's ok," he said, trying to sound a little more cheerful while staring at the Ruby, "because, we'll always remember this little adventure of ours, won't we?"

The purple-haired guitarist began blushing a little, rubbed her right arm, and nodded once. Vern reached down to her wrist and he pulled it up. He gently placed the gem into her palm.

"Take care of it," he said, staring at it as it rested on her palm, "it has amazing powers. But let it be a binding friendship between us. You know, a relationship between your realm and ours."

Noodle stared at it as well, and it shined for a moment. She gazed at him, and smiled a bit. Vern looked down at his spider bow-tie and said, "Oh, and take this too."

He pulled off his bow-tie, and handed it to her, the same bow-tie he worn for almost seventy years. A memento from the Outcast world, one might say.

She took it and stared at it in a confused state for a moment, and then her eyes met with his. "What's this for?"

Vern shrugged his shoulders and said, "You know, just a gift."

Vern then began staring at the bow-tie as well in her hand, and began reminiscing about it from his past life with Alexandria, accounting his time as a human in the real world.

"You know," he began, growing a slightly sorrowful tone to his voice as he spoke, "my…um, friends…used to get a lot of laughs with me wearing that bow-tie."

The Outcast King sighed heavily, feeling a bit of sadness as he wondered whatever happened to those kids outside of his apartment. Were they seniors now? Maybe they found successful lives like Alexandria? Either way, he'll never know.

Noodle looked at it in her palm again, the little black tarantula looking very real. She stared at him, looking down at it with a mournful expression. She frowned, and felt very sorry for him.

She closed her hand, and stuck out her fist to him.

"No," she said, holding it out so he could take it, "it's yours. There's no reason for me to take it."

Vern stared at her fist, with a look that gave an expression of heavy thoughts. After a moment, Vern shook his head slowly, and replied, "No, please. Take it. Let it be a sign of our friendship."

He pushed her fist back, and she placed it within her pocket. She nodded once, knowing that he was trying to get rid of his past.

"Well," began Vern, looking towards an opening in the dense woods of Outcast Town, "I guess you should be going, then."

"Mmm-hmm," said Noodle, unsure of what to reply. She looked at the same opening Vern was staring at, and pulled out the Ruby. The Ruby seemed to have a glowing orb within it, and it was hovering on the North side, like a compass, in the same direction as where they were both staring.

"Please, let's jus' get outta 'ere," begged 2D, eyeing the creatures nervously, "I wanna go 'ome an' play Pac-Man!"

"_WAIT!"_

A chorus of strange voices sailed from the top of Sparky. All the citizens gazed upwards, and saw the four little demons leap off of Sparky's head.

They all paraded forward, and they stood in front of 2D. Red stepped forward, and he was clutching a freshly-baked pie, flaky and warm.

"Here," he said, clutching the pie over his head for the singer to take, "as a token of apology, please accept our professionally-baked pastry."

2D crouched down and examined it. It gave off a very good appearance. The pie's odor was exquisite, and the carvings on the pie's skin were in the shape of the sun. But how could he trust these little creatures? They nearly killed him at one point.

The singer asked, "Why yeh' doin' this?"

Red lowered the pie, and he stared at the ground, sort of embarrassed to explain.

"Well, you see," he explained with his pointed ears lowering to the floor in shame, "since we're no longer taking orders from Spikez, it seemed only logical to change our ways."

Yellow over-heard this, and he teleported right next to him.

"Yeah," chimed in the yellow-eyed demon, "sure, we're pretty ugly and scary, but that don't automatically mean we're bad. We can be nice guys, too."

White teleported next to the two, and he spoke his side of the story as well.

"Yup," the demon said in his high-pitched, squeaky voice, and he pointed to the pie. "I knead the dough myself."

Red stepped forward, and his glowing red eyes rose up to 2D's once more. He lifted the pie once more, offering it as a sign of peace.

"So, please," the demon begged, "take it. It's delicious."

The singer put his hand to chin, and squinted his dark, black eyes in thought. He still felt like he couldn't trust them. He tilted his head, while still scratching his chin. But, he had gotten an idea.

"Ok, I'll take it," he said, brightening up, "_But_…I want one of _you_ to eat some of it first."

The demons stared at him in shock. Red stared from left to right, with all his brothers staring at him. They all returned with questioning glances, until finally, Green spoke up.

"Ok, then, I'll prove to ya that we're not bad guys."

With that, Green marched up to the pie, grabbed a chunk of the crust, and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly while staring at the floor. Staring at nothingness, really.

2D leaned forward, listening as the crust was crunching in his mouth. Green stared up at 2D with one cheek of his face being fat, filled with the chunk of pie-crust.

To exhibit their innocence, Green gulped slowly, and licked the jelly from his blackened lips.

"See?" replied Green, staring at 2D, "I told ya we're innocent!"

The vocalist was convinced.

He took the pie from Red, and he stared at it. He lifted his hand and placed his finger inside the hole where Green had grabbed his piece. He put some of the jelly on the tip of his finger, and licked it off.

The demons all looked on eagerly, anxious to see how he would like it. The vocalist licked his lips and brightened up.

"Wow," he said, staring at the pie in amazement in his hands, "This is a really tasty pie! 'Ow did yeh' make it so fast?"

"Well, we baked a lot of pies for Spikez, and we kept them in the bakery. So, we picked one up before we left."

The singer stared down at the pie again, and said, "Well, thanks. Yeh' guys are real good chefs. Maybe you should be designin' cakes and pies 'stead of weapons."

"You…you mean…you like it?"

"Oh yea'," replied the singer, smiling. He raised his head and said, "It's so sweet an' flaky, I've nevah' 'ad such a—"

All of their eyes were widened with shock. Red turned around to his brothers with a face of pure amazement. In response, they gave him the same look.

Never once did they get a word of praise from Spikez about their cooking. He put them to work on weapons, death traps, and torture devices, yes, but never once did he ever compliment them about their cooking skills. He only ate their cakes and pies to fill his stomach, not because he enjoyed them. He often complained relentlessly while eating, calling their treats, "food for maggots", and "shit that not even dogs would eat."

For the first time in their existence, their cooking was praised. They gave all of their effort in what they did, whether building, designing, or baking.

"Uh…" said 2D, staring at them blankly as they looked back at him, "Are yeh' guys ok?"

Red, White, Green, and Yellow were all speechless. For once in their meaningless lives, they were congratulated for their effort. The hassle of them planning and designing various things had never gone without a single "thank you".

Red began to feel very strange. It had started in the pit of his black little stomach, and spread. He felt very warm inside, like a sudden surge of butterflies began flying against his stomach.

What was it? It felt so calming and peaceful.

It was true happiness.

Red put his hands in front of his face, and saw them beginning to changing color. What was originally dark and black, was now becoming a sunny yellow. It slowly filled up his body like a liquid being poured into a beaker, and while this happened, his personality began changing as well.

All of his malevolent intentions began to weave themselves into better, more useful intentions. Instead of designing weapons, they'd want to develop new cake recipes. Instead of inventing new death traps, they'd create works of art with icing on top of birthday and wedding cakes.

Red stared at his hands and feet, and saw them as yellow as gold, like Vern's tuxedo. He turned his entire head around in a 360-degree rotation, seeing his brothers exactly the same way, just as confused, but happy, as he was.

Red's glowing red eyes turned back to 2D, and he cried out, "Thank you for your kind words, dear sir. Your sincere generosity has inspired my brothers and I to become bakers. Thank you for giving us a new outlook for our existence!"

White stood up and called out, "group hug!"

The singer arched his eyebrow and his mouth hung open as the little critters all charged at him and all embraced his shins, cuddling their faces against his knee caps.

Nearly tumbling over from the hug, the vocalist muttered, "Uh, ok guys, this is getting' a li'l weird."

He could've sworn he saw little hearts floating above their heads in circles.

Murdoc was watching all of this, and shaking his head while chuckling to himself.

"Poor ol' dullard can't keep the lil' freaks off a' 'im," he said, putting his fist to his mouth as he smirked.

The Mayor of Outcast Town appeared in a puff of smoke, and he glided over to Murdoc, and shook his hand vigorously.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! That Spikez would've torn you apart hadn't it been for Vern."

Murdoc threw his head back with a disgusted look. He rubbed the hand The Mayor shook, and he scoffed, "Psssh. I could a' taken tha' tub a' lard wiff my bare 'ands if I wanted to.."

Before he finished, he noticed Spikez in the background, flashing him an evil glare, baring a bit of his teeth and his right nostril twitching in fury.

The bassist's eyes shrunk in fear, and he bit his tongue, stopping him from saying anything else that was stupid. He approached Noodle and said, "'Ey luv', isn't it about time we got 'ome? I 'fink Russ might be worried sick, an' by now, word 'as probably gotten out to tha' news or somethin'."

Noodle nodded once, and turned back to Vern once again. She sighed heavily, and said, "Well, I suppose this is good-bye."

She stuck out her hand, and he grabbed hers and shook it slowly, smiling warmly.

"It was wonderful meeting you," he stated, still shaking her hand, "You will be missed."

Noodle lowered her head and grinned. But then, she realized something.

"Wait," she said, picking up her head and tilting her head, "how does the ruby actually _work?"_

The moment she finished her question, Anil appeared with a "pop" sound. He was smiling wildly, with his arms crossed, baring his pearly-white teeth, and he announced, "Allow me to answer that, m'lady!"

He reached for her arm, kissed the back of her hand, and he winked at her. She smiled a bit, but she was secretly a little freaked out by him.

"See, the ruby works like this," he began, making gestures with his hands like a real teacher, "you all must be holding on to each other as you pass through the exit. Never let each other go, otherwise someone from your party might be left behind. Trust me, that would really suck if you want to go back to the other side."

He grabbed the Ruby from her, and he pointed at the small glowing orb that was sealed inside of it.

"See that thing?"

Noodle nodded.

"Yeah."

"That leads you to the exit. Follow it no matter what. It acts like a compass. Right now, it's pointing north. That means you should go north. Eventually, it'll change it's course and lead you to another direction. Finally, when you're outside of Outcast Town, it will leave you a nice little image on it, of your best memory here."

The genie placed it back in her palm, and stepped back. Noodle smiled and said, "Thank you."

Anil shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, it's nothing. A genie's gotta do what a genie's gotta do, I guess."

Noodle turned back to Vern, and she bowed to him, a custom in her native Japan. Vern was confused for a second, but he returned the act.

"Noods, c'mon! We gotta go!"

Murdoc and 2D were already running towards the direction where the Ruby was leading them. They were eager to leave this bizarre place.

Noodle looked back at them, as they slowly vanished from sight. She turned back to Vern, not smiling nor frowning. She was just staring at him, her soul looking at his.

Almost like natural instinct, she sprinted towards him, grabbed his cheeks, and pressed her lips tightly against his. She stayed for what seemed like a minute, breathing through her nose.

Vern's eyes wandered everywhere, taking a moment to realize what just happened. She was kissing him.

Back when he was an accountant, he had never been kissed his entire life, aside from his mother giving him one on the cheek when he was leaving for elementary school every weekday morning.

As his eyes flickered from left to right, the outcasts all stared at him bug-eyed. Even Spikez and Sparky's jaws hung open.

Grizzelda stared at this for a moment, crossed her arms, and turned her cheek towards this.  
"Wow," said a voice right next to her, "I hope I end up being like Vern someday…"

Grizzelda arched her eyebrow and turned to see who it was.

It was James, another reanimated dead person whom Grizzelda has a crush on. He had rag-doll like skin, an eyepatch (due to him being mauled by a bear), and he had long, straight brown hair. Grizzelda's face scrunched up in annoyance, and she tapped him roughly on the shoulder.

James turned his head, and before he knew it, he and Vern were in the same boat. Grizzelda was pressing her lips tightly against his. Except her hands were not on his face, they were tightened fists, and they were on the sides of her body.

She yanked her face away from his, and crossed her arms again, and turned away from him as nothing had happened.

James, on the other hand, was still dizzy from the sudden movement, and he couldn't make heads or tails of things. Poor guy.

Noodle and Vern finally parted, and she stared at him once again, as she did previously.

At that moment, it was as if the entire town was just them, and no one else. All grew silent, and the outcasts just stared, waiting for who would proceed with the next move.

"That…" she began, "that was…my gift…to you."

She took a step back, and then another…and then she sped off, leaving Vern in his place.

As he watched her run off like that, it reminded him of Alexandria. She had run off very similarly, and never looked back.

Anil and the Mayor both stood on each side of him. They both turned to look at him. He looked very forlorn as he stood there, staring at Noodle sprint away, following her friends. It was as if every special friend he made ran away from him, leaving him in the cold.

He felt like an outcast, even in _Outcast Town_. Would he ever make a true friend who would stay with him…?

**Three weeks later…**

The three musicians had finally made it back home, safe and sound.

Noodle had gotten incredible musical inspiration from the realm of outcasts. She had begun strumming songs in the manner of their harps, and she drew album covers resembling the town's shadowy buildings.

Murdoc had asked for Vern's bow-tie, and whenever Halloween came around, he decided he would dress up as Vern. All he did was let his hair grow unruly during the summer months, purchased a tuxedo, dyed it gold, and put on the spider bow-tie. Certainly, no one knew who he was. Except of course, for 2D and Noodle.

Yet, when Russel asked who he was, all he said was, "Meh…an outcast."

2D would develop a new respect for zombies, seeing as one saved his life. And whenever he played Resident Evil or Nazi zombies, he would make sure to ask for an apology for blasting their heads off. He would also throw the zombies fresh meat outside, so they would not go rampaging out in the tombstones.

Noodle kept the Ruby of Origin locked safely within a box hidden in the darkest corners of her closet. The image on the Ruby, as Anil had promised, showed the best part of her entire adventure; the kiss.

Meanwhile, in Outcast Town, things had changed drastically after their new visitors had left.

The demons and Spikez had opened up a new bakery shop within the town, and the four critters all baked happily, now sporting chef uniforms rather than military camouflage.

The wicked alchemist himself, however, grumbled as he carried colossal bags of flour to the kitchen, pouring them into massive bowls and shoving them into tiny ovens.

However, the demons had seen him do something they never had before. Ironically, it was completely by accident.

White stood on top of a wooden stool, trying to place a massive birthday cake on the top shelf of the freezer.

The cake was extremely heavy, and his tiny hands trembled as he tried to push the cake upward. He struggled and groaned as the cake wouldn't budge. Sweat began streaming down his face, and he had begun to grow weaker.

Finally, his legs began wobbling, and he looked down.

"Uh-oh! That's not good!" He cried out while staring down nervously. He fell backwards, allowing the cake to go flying upwards.

All the demons, and Spikez, saw the cake spinning wildly in the air. They all gasped and covered their faces.

Chunks of the cake flew everywhere, landing on White, Red, Green, Yellow, and worst of all, on Spikez.

What a mess.

Cake was splattered on the floor, kitchen counters, the walls, the fridge, and on other cakes. White sat up, and wiped away the frosting with the back of his hand, and licking away the globs near his mouth.

He turned his head, to ask if everyone was ok, and saw Spikez standing there covered in icing, clenching his fists and his sharp teeth bared angrily. His eyes were glowing like the sun and his nostrils flared.

White knew he was in severe trouble. He remembered that Spikez hated to get stained. He was ready to beg for his life.

But then, Spikez did something that made everyone stop. He suddenly cooled down, and scanned the area. He saw all the demons covered in sugary frosting, and then…he _smiled._

None of the demons could believe what they were witnessing.

Their bloodthirsty leader had actually begun to laugh. It was a booming laugh, and this time, it was not caused by pain or torture, but by a simple, humorous little accident.

He leaned back and covered his mouth with his massive hand. His laugh was contagious, and the other demons began giggling as well.

Soon, the entire bakery shook with laughter. The demons all approached him, and laughed ever harder. Spikez crouched down and put his arms around all of them, still laughing heartily along with them.

The little critters were so happy to see their master happy for once, laughing truly out of pure happiness. They had begun to mix in laughter with tears of joy, as did Spikez. Never before had he been this joyful with his creations, nor been happy at all.

Spikez had been so worked up over creating evil things and performing wicked experiments, that he had nearly forgotten how to laugh for the sake of laughing. He realized the evil within him, and he immediately learned how to be happy and jovial, like his friends.

_**From this day forth, Spikez loved his creations and treated them kindly, as they did him. **_

However, not everything in Outcast Town was as joyful as the newly-established bakery…

Vern stared at the moon as it hung over the night sky dotted with stars. As he gazed at it, his mind flashed images of him wandering through the cold forest, before he had entered Outcast Town.

Anil had been watching him for the past few weeks.

The genie had overheard a few denizens whispering and muttering about how their king seemed very depressed the past few weeks. They could see him from his roof staring up at the moon for hours on end.

This got Anil concerned. Knowing someone like Vern, it couldn't be a good sign.

Anil approached Vern, and asked, "Excuse me Vern, you seem troubled. Is everything alright?"

Vern turned his head and his eyes met Anil's. The genie could sense something wrong with him indeed. His eyes gave the impression of someone being desperately lost in their thoughts, like his soul was lost in a spiral of memories and worries.

The Outcast King knew, that even if he did _not _age, he still would not be around forever. He needed to tell the people what he was thinking.

He wanted to see Alexandria, and he wanted to "leave".

He took a long, deep breath, and he said, "Anil, I want to see Alexandria again."

"Oh," said the genie, still generous to his liberator, "certainly, my king."

Before Anil could cast his spell to summon his magical mirror, Vern grabbed his arms, stopping him in his tracks. The genie arched his eyebrows, and looked up at Vern.

The Outcast King stood there, shaking his head slowly and solemnly with his eyes closed.

"No," said Vern, suddenly getting a frighteningly serious look on face, "not like that. I want to see her personally."

Anil backed away, his eyes peeled in shock, and his mouth hanging open. Anil knew what powerful magic could do. It was something dangerous and far too fatal for the genie to attempt. If Anil performed a spell that was far too powerful and advanced for him, it could backfire and destroy him in a second.

"But…but sir," Anil stuttered, "that requires more magical knowledge than that I have, and that could do more harm than good. It could even be lethal. Sir, please, I beg of you, reconsider it."

Vern frowned and he jammed his hands within his pockets. He lowered his head, thinking if there was any way to evade this danger spell.

But, like lightning from above, an idea hit him.

"Anil, do you remember that wish I never used up?"

Anil put his index finger on his chin and gazed heavenwards, trying to recall it. He brightened up, and said, "Oh, yes, but what about it?"

"Well," coaxed Vern, "you don't suppose I could use that last wish to give you more wisdom on magic, could I?"

Anil placed his fists on his hips, and shook his head. He could see that Vern was very determined to get his wish, and he often tried to do it cleverly. He could see why he was the king.

"Yes, you could do that," explained the genie, "but how could you be able to wish yourself to see your friend personally? You'd waste that final wish on giving me more wisdom on magic."

Vern, however, had considered that too. He smiled like a child in a candy store. He turned his head around slowly, and his eyes landed on someone. Anil followed his gaze and looked past him to see who he was staring at. All four eyes landed on Grizzelda, staring through the window of Spikez's bakery shop.

She had her palms and fingers on the window panes, staring at the demons and Spikez bake various pastries. She had a sweet tooth, and licked her lips occasionally as she watched them squirt blue and pink icing on top of cakes and pastries.

Vern turned back to Anil grinning, raising and lowering his eyebrows continuously. Anil grinned back, and they both began walking towards her…

"**So, you need **_**my**_** help to grant wishes **_**for**_** you…?"**

"Well, yes," said Vern, shrugging his shoulders, "Do you mind?"

"Not really, but…" She said, moving some of her violet hair out of her eyes, "why do you need me to do these things? What do you want me to wish for?"

Vern realized that this might be the toughest part of his entire plan. How could he explain that he was leaving them all forever? They all loved each other like a family, and seeing one of their kind leave was almost a tragedy.

Vern sighed heavily, and spoke.

"Grizzelda…I'm afraid I have to go back…"

Grizzelda blinked twice, and turned her head in question. "What…what do you mean, 'go back'?"

As she finished her last question, her voice slowly decreased in speed. She started thinking unwanted thoughts. What was he planning? Was he leaving us?

The Outcast King looked away for a second, trying to keep tears from forming within his eyes. He placed his palm on his forehead, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I, uh…I've decided to go back home…to the real world…"

"'_Real world'!" _

Grizzelda gave a shocked expression to Anil, who simply had his head down, avoiding her gaze. She couldn't believe it. Vern was leaving them for good, never to return.

"But…but why?"

"It's….it's just something I've got to do. Something I've _had _to do…for so many years."

Grizzelda looked down at the ground, not believing what she was hearing. He was giving up everything, peace, harmony, and happiness, all for the cold, harsh life outside of Outcast Town's walls.

"Also", he continued, "I need to ask of you another favor. I would like to…"

He paused for a moment, and he bit his lower lip. He didn't know how he could ask her this. It was such a powerful question. He knew she was young, but then again, so was he. She was sixteen, he was eighteen. That was hardly a difference.

He breathed through his nostrils, and let the air escape from his mouth. He cleared his throat and said, "I would like to ask you…to become the new leader of Outcast Town."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she lifted her eyes towards his.

"You can do it," he said, getting a serious face, "I know you can. You're the only one who I've seen to manage her own weight and fight her own battles. This town needs a leader when I'm gone. Please, take the role. I beg of you."

The zombie girl lifted her eyes up at him. In a quiet, almost inaudible, tone of voice, she whispered, "Ok."

The accountant stared at her for a moment, and then he turned to Anil.

"Anil," he began, "I wish…I wish you had more knowledge of magical spells".

Anil stood up straight, bowed his head, and placed his hands together, as if he were praying. A faint, radiant glow began shining around his entire body. He shut his eyes slowly, meditating on his newly-established wisdom.

Anil then opened his eyes, lowered his arms down to his sides, and then turned to Grizzelda. She turned to Vern, awaiting his command.

Vern approached her, and he whispered in her ear. He then backed away, and stood there, waiting for his wish to be granted.

"Anil", said the zombie girl, trying to sound confident, "I wish…I wish all three of us could go where Alexandria, Vern's friend, is at this very moment in time."

"As you wish…"

Anil did the same thing he did as he gained his knew magical knowledge. He put his hands together, bowed down, and he began concentrating on the wish in his mind.

He began breathing heavily, and three tiny blue orbs began circling them, and slowly increased in speed as time went on.

The genie began focusing harder, and the orbs began whirling around them very quickly, like a tornado.

Finally, he reached his maximum potential. Sweat drops began streaming down the sides of his face, and he gritted his teeth.

Vern and Grizzelda began covering their faces as fierce winds began whipping at them. The orbs began sounding like thunder claps, and their surroundings began turning bright blue. The magical orbs were teleporting them to the real world.

After what seemed like an eternity, the orbs began slowing down, and the blue light began to slowly die away.

Anil began to calm down, and the orbs began to fade away, like dying flames.

Vern and Grizzelda began to scan the area as Anil finished his spell.

It was a very gloomy placed. It was completely dark, and a small window hung on the side of this strange, but large room. It revealed only what seemed like another room, with a window showing a twilight sky.

Vern caught sight of something strange, however.

It was a candle on a small, wooden table. There were cards, flowers, letters, and pictures all over this table as well.

Next to this table, was the saddest sight of all.

An elderly Alexandria was tucked in bed, her wrinkled hands folded in front of her breast in a perpendicular way. Her hair was no longer the shining blonde it used to be. Now, it was in a messy bun, gray and lifeless, as time had taken its toll on it.

Her face was no longer pretty and soft. It was now wrinkled by the hands of years gone by, and her breathing was heavy and weak.

She was like a statue on a bed, long forgotten by the original sculptor. The flame on the candle flickered as they danced around her lifeless face.

Anil and Grizzelda both turned to look at Vern, who gave off the impression that he was being hypnotized. His stare was as blank as a sheet of paper, his mouth slightly hanging open as he blinked once or twice every few moments.

Anil waved his hand in front of Vern's face, and said, "Uhhh…Vern? Are you feeling ok?"

Like a dog awakening from it's slumber, the Outcast King raised his head, and blinked twice. He slowly inched his way towards the bed, and they heard him mutter, "How long has it been…?"

Vern approached the elderly woman's body, wrapped in ragged blankets, looking as if she were already dead.

Alexandria had developed a severe and relatively unknown illness, that was slowly claiming her life and mind. She had nearly lost all of her vision, and the physicians and surgeons who tried their hardest to assist her through this time, sadly concluded that her death was imminent. It was only a matter of time before her eyes would close and never open again.

They concluded that this would be her final night. As a sign of peace, they left her alone, as she had requested.

The illness had made her mentality weaker, making her think that she is a child once again. She acts, talks, and thinks like one. Her memories were stuck within her childhood, and she'd often question where her mommy and daddy were.

Occasionally, the doctors would be baffled by her behavior, as she would begin sobbing and bawling, telling them "She missed Travis."

Finally, Vern was on the side of her bed, staring at her, in her peaceful final hour. He closed his glowing red eyes, and lowered his head, paying his respects.

Then, he heard her shuffling in her bed. He raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes, and he saw her open her blue-gray eyes, now tainted by the blindness.

"Who…who's there?" she announced in a timid-like manner, "Is that you, mommy?"

Anil and Grizzelda exchanged confused glances, and turned back to the two. Vern stepped forward and said, "No, no, it's ok, Alexandria. It's…it's me…Travis…"

He was on the verge of tears. After so many years, he could speak to her again.

Sadly, she could not see him very well. She could only see the shadow of his outline, not his face. Perhaps it was better this way, since his appearance was quite shocking. She would have probably died of fright, especially at her fragile age.

Alex spoke like a child. "Travis!" she cried out, "Where have you been? You never showed up to play jump-rope with me the other day! I was so sad, I thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore!"

Vern crouched down and placed his hand on top of hers. He felt her bones and wrinkles tremble as her age did it's number on her body.

"No, no Alex," he said, caressing her hand tenderly, "I'm sorry. I just…went for a walk is all…"

She coughed violently, and her entire body trembled. Her breathing was getting heavier, and her eyes were beginning to shut.

"Travis," she whispered hoarsely, "the doctor-guys say I'm really, really sick. It scares me. A lot of the time, they're just walking around talking about how sick I am. They're always putting me to sleep and they have a big metal spider over my face all the time, and they say mommy and daddy can't see me right now, and I always feel really bad, and I'm scared and-"

"Hey-hey, relax," he assured her, "_I'm_ here, aren't I? Everything will be ok. I promise."

Even blinded with old age and her body stinging with the slightest twitch, she grinned warmly and said, "Thank you for being there for me. No one's seen me here except for you. I love you."

The heart-broken Outcast King shut his tightly and tears began streaming out of his eyes like waterfalls. His lips trembled as he resisted whimpers escaping his throat. Some of his tears landed on her hand. She felt them slither down her thumb and she asked, "Travis…are you crying, Travis?"

He did not answer.

"It's ok to cry, Travis. I saw you crying the last time I saw you. I wanted to hug you and say I'm sorry, but you left. Don't cry, Travis. Pretty please? When you walked away crying, you made me cry even harder."

Vern lifted his head, his eyes still sparkling and dripping with tears. She lifted her hand, trembling with age, and she placed it on his cheek. Her fingertips felt his cold tears, and she said, with a smile, "No crying. Be happy."

The Outcast King sniffed, and then he began grinning a bit. He finally earned the lost smile from Alexandria that fateful night.

The elderly woman coughed and gasped again, even more forcibly than before.

With her final breath, she asked, "Vern…could you do a back-flip for me?"

Vern smiled once again, and he stood up, tall and proud. He raised his arms above his head, and he performed an impressive back-flip, landing skillfully on his feet again. He then took a bow, and grinned at her happily.

Alexandria, with the final bit of her strength, whispered, "My… best friend…"

Retaining a smile on her face, she slowly shut her eyes, and her lungs ceased to draw breath. Vern stayed smiling for a moment, with tears streaming down his face in both joy and grief.

He raised his hands in front of his face. They were trembling violently, and he placed them over his eyes, as tears gushed through the slits of his fingers. He wept silently. Only the sounds of sniffs and gasps could be heard from him.

Anil and Grizzelda both stared at him, feeling sympathetic for their king. They stared at each other again, expressing sincere condolences.

The two outcasts approached the weeping Vern, and Grizzelda placed her hand on his shoulder. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, and turned to her.

She threw her arms around his torso, embracing him in a hug. Vern's hair drooped down over his face, and he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The genie stood there, with his arms resting his back, enjoying the heart-warming scene.

Vern and Grizzelda stopped hugging for a moment, and he asked, "Are you ready for the final wish?"

Grizzelda gulped in fear, but she replied, "Yes."

The zombie girl turned to Anil, and she declared, "Anil, I wish Vern was converted back to human again!"

Anil nodded once, and he placed his hands together again, focusing on his magic spell.

Grizzelda stared at Vern, as his skin began changing from it's pale tone to it's original shade. His claws began shrinking down to his ordinary nails, and his sharp fangs molded themselves back into ordinary canine teeth.

He stared at his hands as he transformed back into his original state. For 66 years, he had been in that form of his body.

Now, he was back human, an ordinary young man once again, like that fateful night so many years ago. Vern stared back and forth at Grizzelda and Anil. He grinned kindly, and he said, "Thank you for everything…"

At that moment, his skin began wrinkling itself into crow's feet around his eyes. They began quickly developing around his hands and cheeks, and his hair began sprouting gray hair as opposed to the black. His back began hunching, and he felt his knees grow very weak.

Grizzelda sprinted towards him and caught him before he collapsed onto the floor. He groaned in a gruff, whispery voice.

Vern had transformed into an old man, the suspended animation magic/science had worn off. He was human once again, and this meant his body had to catch up to his age.

"Grizz…Grizzelda," he croaked out, his body worn from 78 years of use, "…please…place my body on the floor."

She did as she was told, and gently placed his tired and nearly broken body on the ground, as he breathed heavily.

"Wait…" he said, gasping for breath, "…please…place my hands…on my chest. I…haven't got the strength to move them anymore…"

The zombie girl placed his hands on his chest, and he whispered, "Thank you…"

As he was dying, he managed to say, "Grizzelda…come closer, child…"

She got down on her knees, and leaned close to him, so he did not have to struggle to speak loudly. He raised his hand, trembling as he placed his hand on hers.

"Take good care of Outcast Town. You're…a wonderful girl, Grizzelda. I know you can do it…you have such strength and fire within your soul. They're in your capable hands now."

Grizzelda rubbed his wrinkled forehead, trying to ease his aching pains that spread throughout his entire body.

"_Thank you, Grizzelda…thank you for everything…"_

**Vern groaned once more, and his head turned away, and his heart stopped. His entire body froze, his soul withered away.**

Grizzelda stood up tall, and stared at his gentle corpse lying on the floor. She frowned, and sighed heavily.

The Grim Reaper had flown in and harvested his soul. The great Outcast King who had done so much for her was now only a memory.

Grizzelda looked up for a moment, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

Hovering outside of the window, she could've sworn she saw the spirits of Vern and Alex, waving at her with a massive white light behind them.

Then, the two spirits turned around, and both went playfully running into it and disappearing, along with the light.

Grizzelda rubbed her eyes, and looked again. But they were gone…

Anil asked, "Grizzelda…are you ok?"

Grizzelda, turned to Anil and replied, "Yeah…I'm fine. Anil…I wish we were home…"

_**Twenty years had gone by since then…**_

**Epilogue**

**Grizzelda had become a great queen, watching over her people and creating harmony among the people of Outcast Town. She had designed a memorial in honor of Travis "Vernbannter" Verbanneson, and she decreed a law that every night, there would be a moment of silence in remembrance of the town's original king and founder. **

**Eventually, she got married to James, her zombie boyfriend.**

**During her rule, there never again was a problem in Outcast Town. The town loved it's queen, and Grizzelda loved them. Outcast Town was at peace forevermore.**

**Noodle still had kept the Ruby of Origin with her, even long after Gorillaz had disbanded. She did not plan on selling it or auctioning it, and it was a beautiful decoration to her new house. She wrote novels about stories and creatures inspired by what she saw and heard in Outcast Town. They became best-selling books, and it made her very wealthy.**

_**And this, my dear friends, is where the story of Outcast Town comes to rest. A town of strange oddities, bizarre creatures, and the three aliens who changed it for the rest of it's existence. But the joy and happiness remains there for all eternity**_

**THE END.**

_Author's Notes: This story took a grueling two and a half years to make. I'm proud to say the story is finally complete. Writing this fan fic was a lot of fun, and there were a few friends of mine helping me out with it. Throughout it's run, this story had about three different endings planned. In the very first and original ending, Spikez was going to have the tables turned on him by Vern, and he was going to be torn apart by the Spookies in a type of coliseum. Blood was also supposed to be all over Spikez's lair left over from experimenting and probing his victims, but I got rid of that. You can still see some of the graphic nature of this story in the fight scenes, such as Sparky's eye getting stabbed and Vern crushing some of Spikez's ribs. I decided to have it a little more heart-warming in the end, since I wanted Outcast Town to remain peaceful and pleasant, and have Spikez end up becoming a good guy. _

_I would also like give out a few special thank yous to some of the people behind this project, as I was not only one working behind this project._

_The co-creator of this story had drawn pieces of this story and many of the characters on her DA account. She is a highly skilled artist, and she has done a wonderful job on them, and even made a comic strip about this fic. She wrote the biographies for Grizzelda, the Mayor, Anil, and for some of Alexandria's storyline. The said characters, with the exception of Alexandria, are of her creation, and I thank her for letting me involve them in the story (I could send them to you via a review reply or a PM if you wish. Just ask me for it)._

_I would also like to give credit to a certain friend for telling me to bring back this fic, since I originally had given up on it. He convinced me to bring it back, since he thought it was a great story. He was right. Good story or not, it was a lot of fun working on this, so I thank him for persuading me to finish it. _

_I'd also like to thank Mr. Tim Burton, whose film "The Nightmare Before Christmas", was the inspiration for this entire story, as well as Mr. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett, for being such talented artists in their own right._

_Finally, I'd like to thank __**YOU **__for reading this story that took so much time to write and develop. Thank you to those who waited almost three years to see Outcast Town's conclusion. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing and thinking up ideas for it. Please review, and once again, thank you._


End file.
